Une prison dorée
by ScarlettDepp
Summary: Hermione est enfermée dans le manoir ancestral de la famille Malefoy...Un mélange entre l'univers de Harry Potter et celui de La Belle&La Bête que vous reconnaitrez sûrement pour raconter l'histoire d'un amour naissant...
1. Chapter 1

_Je tiens à remercier J.K.Rowling pour les personnages, Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont et les studios Disney pour l'inspiration du scénario, et surtout FANNY car si j'ai planifié le déroulement de l'histoire, un grand nombre d'idées, de situations et de dialogues appartiennent entièrement à son imagination débordante. _

CHAPITRE I

La fête battait son plein, et un observateur peu avisé aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage on ne peut plus normal -aussi normal, du moins, que peut l'être un mariage sorcier. Ça et là, sur la pelouse qui entourait Le Terrier, avaient été disposées d'immenses tables nappées de blanc et recouvertes de fleurs. En attendant que le couvert soit dressé, les invités, rassemblés en petits groupes, s'adonnaient à de joyeuses discussions, desquelles fusaient de nombreux éclats de rire. Les enfants couraient et criaient ente les jambes de leurs parents et il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'on entende eploser un pétard mouillé du Docteur Filbuste ou que s'envole une poignée de confettis magiques. Devant un des arbres noueux du jardin se trouvaient les deux jeunes mariés, souriants, radieux, entourés de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Tout cela semblait effectivement on ne peut plus normal.

Mais si cet observateur avisé dont nous parlions plus haut s'était permis de franchir le portail fraichement repeint de la petite propriété et de se mêler à la foule des sorciers présents, il aurait pu remarquer que les visages qui l'entouraient, bien que souriants, avaient un teint très pâle et que les yeux de chacun reflétaient l'inquiétude qu'ils n'osaient exprimer. Il aurait aussi pu remarquer que d'inombrables cicatrices défiguraient les traits du marié, et que la petite femme rousse à ses côtés qui séchait les larmes d'émotion tout à fait légitimes d'une mère mariant son premier fils semblait plus qu'anxieuse et qu'elle n'avait cesse de jeter des regards vers les personnes postées aux lisières du jardin et qui eux-mêmes, malgré leurs tenues de fête, ne participaient qu'à moitié aux réjouissances pour pouvoir assurer la sécurité des invités.

Un peu à l'écart des autres, une jeune homme se tenait adossé au mur de l'étrange bicoque. Il était grand et élancé et son regard à la fois dur et triste l'auait fait passer pour plus vieux qu'il ne l'était si sa chevelure complètement désordonnée n'avait trahi son jeune âge. Immobile, il observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux comme s'il avait voulu s'en imprégner complètement. Comme s'il voulait que toutes ces conversations, tous ces visages, ces rires, ces couleurs, ces cris, ces mouvements se gravent en lui à jamais. Et au fur et à mesure que derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux parcouraient le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, son expression devenait plus sombre et plus douloureuse. Un instant, deux personnes attirèrent son attention. C'étaient deux jeunes filles qui portaient la même robe vaporeuse aux reflets verts, les demoiselles d'honneur. L'une d'elle était encore une enfant et écoutait attentivement son aînée qui lui expliquait manifestement comment faire sortir une limace de sa baguette magique. Un sourire flotta quelques secondes sur les lèvres du jeune homme en voyant la seconde demoiselle d'honneur rire aux éclats, ses longs cheveux flamboyants rejettés en arrière, ses joues pâles soudain colorées. Mais lorsque ces quelques secondes se furent écoulées, ces quelques secondes où tout aurait pu avoir l'air normal, il sentit en lui comme un poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine, serrant son coeur et glaçant ses entrailles, et il préféra détacher son regard de la sorcière au cheveux roux.

A quelques mètres de là, Hermione Granger, inhabituellement élégante et à peu près bien coiffée l'observait avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle le vit baisser la tête, abandonnant la tâche de faire silencieusement ses adieux à tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui, elle saisit brusquement la main du garçon à ses côtés et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry Potter. Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas approcher, perdu dans ses réfléxions. Doucement, elle posa la main sur son épaule et murmura son nom. Il remarqua enfin sa présence et, lisant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, lui adressa un grand sourire qui ne sembla cependant pas la convaincre tout à fait.

-Tu veux bien nous accompagner ? Lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai quelquechose d'important à vous donner, et j'aimerai trouver un endroit tranquille.

Il aquiesca et suivit son amie qui pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Le regard perplexe que lui lança Ron Weasley lui indiqua qu'il en savait apparamment autant que lui sur ce qu'Hermione préparait.

Ils grimpèrent ensemble les escaliers tortueux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre de Ron. Tandis que les deux garçons s'affalaient nonchalemment sur les matelas qui encombraient le plancher, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit le tour de la pèce en marmonant des formules incompréhensibles.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et Ron se risqua à poser la question qui leur

brulait les lèvres :

-Hermione, tu fais quoi, exactement, là ?

-Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur de la pièce et je jette un sort pour que personne à l'extérieur de la pièce ne puisse nous entendre, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Euh... Hermione...risqua Ron, on est entre nous, on risque rien.

-Oui et c'est pour ça qu'il y a des aurors armés dans tous les coins du jardin, répliqua-t-elle séchement.

Ron se tut, Harry sourit.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut terminé son inspection, elle s'assit par terre entre eux deux. Ses joues étaient roses et elle ne parvenait pas à cacher un petit air satisfait. Quand elle sentit que les garçons ne tiendraient pas plus longtemps avant de manifester leur impatience, elle plongea la main dans une poche de sa jolie robe de soirée en soie mordorée et en sortit de fines chaînes en or. Devant le regard interrogatif de amis, elle se décida enfin à s'expliquer.

-Harry, tu vas bientôt partir pour Goddric's Hollow et commencer ta quête des Horcruxes, et nous allons t'accompagner. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui peut se passer et il se peut très bien que nous soyons séparés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il nous serait utile de savoir...si l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous était en danger...

Elle leur montra les colliers et ils purent voir qu'à chacun était identiquement fixée une petite perle translucide. La seule chose qui les différenciait les uns des autres était la couleur des attaches.

-Chaque perle représente l'un de nous, reprit-elle. Lorsque nous sommes en sécurité, comme en ce moment...

-Alors en ce moment, on est en sécurité ? La coupa Ron. Je croyais que Tu-sais-qui était de retour?

Hermione se troubla légèrement.

-Je...J'ai fait en sorte que le sortilège ne prenne en compte qu'un danger relativement proche.

Harry la regarda avec admiration. Hermione était sans conteste une grande sorcière. Cette dernière reprit son laïus :

-Donc, lorsque nous sommes en sécurité, les billes restent translucides. En revanche, elles deviennent rouges opaques lorsque nous sommes en danger. Et noires quand nous sommes morts.

-Eh bien, c'est gai, grommela Ron. Mais il sourit à Hermione lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui : « Tu es vraiment très intelligente, Mione, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

Hermione rougit et lui tendit deux chaînes. « Celle avec les attaches bleues me représente. Et celle avec les attaches vertes représente Harry. » Puis elle en donna trois à Harry. « La bleue, c'est la mienne, la jaune est celle de Ron, et... j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir... enfin... la rouge est celle de Ginny. » Harry enfila gravement les chaînes autour de son cou, imité par Ron et Hermione.

Le silence se fit pendant que chacun pensait à ce qui allait désormais se passer, une fois que le mariage serait terminé.

Hermione fut la première à se relever et leur lança gaiement : « Bon, vous n'allez pas passer la journée ici ! Allons faire la fête ! »

Harry et Ron se levèrent à leur tour et tentèrent de la rattraper tandis qu'elle dégringolait les escaliers en riant.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Le jour s'était déjà levé lorsque la fête avait pris fin, et après avoir dormi toute la matinée, Hermione quitta ses amis pour rejoindre ses parents. Elle transplana non loin de chez elle, sur un terrain vague qu'elle savait systématiquement désert, et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison qui lui faisait face. Elle savait qu'après l'anniversaire d'Harry, dans une semaine, lorsque la protection que lui offrait le toit des Dursley ne serait plus efficace et qu'il devrait partir, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Elle et Ron allaient l'aider dans une mission dont l'ampleur la faisait frémir à la fois de peur et d'impatience. Elle aurait voulu que tout soit terminé, mais elle savait aussi que cela ne se ferait pas sans douleurs et sans pertes.

Au moment d'appuyer sur la sonnette, Hermione décida de ne plus y penser et de profiter pleinement des quelques jours de repos qui lui étaient accordés et de ses parents. Mais à l'instant même où elle chassait ces sombres perspectives de ce qui l'attendait de son esprit, elle se rendit compte avec inquiétude que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte.

A une autre époque, cela n'aurait éveillé en elle que de la curiosité ou même de l'indifférence -il arrive à tout le monde de mal fermer une porte- mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, après tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, après que tant de personnes aient été tuées, et maintenant que même Poudlard n'était plus sûr, c'est avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix qu'elle pénétra dans le hall et qu'elle appela : « Papa ? Maman ? Je suis rentrée ! ».

Personne ne répondit. Peut-être étaient-ils sortis se répéta-t-elle pour se rassuer, mais déjà elle sentait des bouffées d'angoisse lui étreindre le coeur et lui donner des vertiges. Elle entra dans la cuisine. Tout était calme et rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'un quelconque drame avait eu lieu. Hermione cessa de trembler. Après tout, oui, ils étaient peut-être juste sortis. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du living, elle resta muette d'horreur. La pièce avait été entièrement saccagée. Les meubles gisaient à terre, renversés, les fauteuils et les coussins avaient été évantrés, et des plumes volaient encore un peu partout. Des livres ouverts jonchaient le sol déjà parsemé de journeaux déchirés, et les portes ouvertes du vaissellier laissaient échapper une multitude de morceaux de porcelaine et de verre brisés.

Interdite, Hermione sentit la peur envahir chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Une seule pensée semblait surmonter sa panique : ses parents étaient morts. Elle parvint enfin à détacher son regard du spectacle affligeant et se précipita dans chaque pièce de la maison en appelant ses parents dans un cri de détresse, de désespoir et déjà de résignation. Quand plus rien ne put lui faire espérer que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar qui pouvait prendre fin, elle sembla sur le point de s'éffondrer à même le sol pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais elle se ressaisit soudain, retrouvant le courage qui lui avait manqué.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas trouvé leurs corps, c'est sans doute qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Peut-être même qu'ils n'étaient pas là lorsque le living avait été saccagé. Mais Hermione ne put croire à cette dernière hypothèse. Aucun objet de valeur n'avait disparu, la porte n'avait pas été forcée...ce n'était pas l'œuvre de simples cambrioleurs. Elle l'avait espéré, car la marque des ténèbres ne flottait pas au-dessus de sa maison, mais tout était si étrange... Elle retourna dans le living. Un détail que dans sa panique elle n'avait d'abord pas remarqué la frappa soudain : dans la cheminée ronflait un énorme feu. On était en plein mois de Juillet et malgré le changement de temps et de température qu'avait entrainé le retour de Voldemort, rien ne justifiait la présence de ce feu, et ce n'était pas les parents d'Hermione qui l'avaient allumé. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et s'accroupit devant l'âtre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir que les flammes n'avaient rien de naturel. Maintenant, cela ne faisait plus de doutes, de la magie avait été pratiquée ici. Et les mangemorts qui avaient enlevé ses parents -car c'était ce qui s'était passé, elle en était certaine- avaient déserté les lieux grâce à la poudre de cheminette... Ils avaient sûrement un moyen de relier les cheminées au réseau ou alors un des leurs était au ministère, ce qui était beaucoup plus grave. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette connexion était sans doute momentanée et n'avait à présent plus lieu d'être. Hermione en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsqu'un objet à quelques mètres d'elle attira son regard. Le bloc-notes qui se trouvait habituellement près du téléphone gisait là entre les stylos éparpillés et quelquechose semblait y avoir été écrit. Hermione l'attrapa et reconnut l'écriture de sa mère quelque peu déformée par la hâte certainement. « Malefoy » lut-elle à haute voix, brisant le macabre silence qui pesait sur la maison.

Elle réfléchit à tout vitesse. Sa mère avait dû entendre ce nom lorsque les mangemorts avaient annoncé leur destination en pénétrant dans la cheminée. Et avant d'elle-même être entraînée, elle avait eu le temps de griffonner cette information à l'attention de sa fille. Hermione bouillait de rage et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ? Ils n'avaient aucune importance dans la lutte qui déchirait le monde des sorciers. L'évidence la frappa soudain. Eux non, mais elle... La meilleure amie de « l'élu », le seul à pouvoir vaincre le mage noir...

Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et disparut dans un craquement sonore, pour réapparaître de nombreux kilomètres plus loin, dans le potager de la famille Weasley. Quelques restes de décorations témoignaient encore de la fête de la veille, mais Hermione n'y pensa pas un instant tandis qu'elle traversait à grands pas la pelouse avant de toquer bruyamment à la porte. La voix de la mère de Ron se fit entendre : « Oui, qui est-ce ? ».

-C'est Hermione, Mrs Weasley, répondit-elle.

-Ron ! Entendit-elle crier.

Des éclats de voix retentirent derrière la porte, puis la voix de Ron lui parvint : « Bon, euh... quelle était la couleur de ta robe le soir du bal de 4ème année ? ». Hermione allait lui faire remarquer que toute l'école était capable de répondre à cette question mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. « Bleue » répondit-elle. Elle réfléchit. « Que t'as offert Lavande pour Noël? » Elle sourit malgré son angoisse en l'entendant pester de l'autre côté de la porte (« Harry ! Tu lui as raconté ça ? Sale traître ! ») puis lui répondre en grommelant : « Une chaîne en or avec les mots « Ma Bien-Aimée » en lettres d'or ». Elle entendit rire dans le fond, ce qui lui confirma la présence d'Harry, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron bougon et rougissant. Mais le visage d'Hermione lui fit vite oublier sa mauvaise humeur et il lui demanda avec inquiétude : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelquechose ne va pas ? ». Hermione secoua la tête et répondit dans un souffle : « Mes parents ont été enlevés par des mangemorts. Je pense qu'ils sont prisonniers au manoir des Malefoy. ».

« Quoi ? » Harry se leva de sa chaise si brusquement qu'elle s'écrasa avec fracas derrière lui.

-On y va, on y va tout de suite, dit-il d'un ton décidé. Comme ça je pourrais tuer Malefoy, acheva-t-il dans un murmure menaçant.

-Pas question ! S'interposa Hermione. Réfléchis une seconde, Harry ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils se soient attanqués à moi? C'est toi qu'ils veulent et ils cherchent à t'atteindre par tous les moyeins ! Si tu vas là-bas avec moi, tu te mettras inutilement en danger ! N'oublie pas les horcruxes, Harry ! Rien ne doit t'en détourner ! J'irai seule chez les Malefoy !

-Mais si c'est un piège, comme tu dis, intervint Ron, tu cours droit dedans !

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

-Ce sont mes parents, Ron, je ne peux pas les laisser.

-Et moi, je ne peux pas te laisser partir seule, répliqua-t-il.

Il avait l'air décidé mais elle ne céderait pas.

-Tu dois accompagner Harry, Ron. J'irai seule. De toute manière, vous avez les colliers. Si je suis réellement en danger, vous le saurez.

-Et là tu nous autoriserais à venir t'aider ? Lui demanda Harry avec un sourire triste.

-Eh bien, oui, je crois... si cela ne compromet en rien la recherche des horcruxes.

-Bien sûr, assurèrent les deux garçons.

-Bien. Je vais prendre la poudre de Cheminette. Après cela, bloquez la cheminée. Je ne voudrais pas que des mangemorts puissent débarquer ici.

-Et si leur cheminée est bloquée ?

-Eh bien, je reviendrai ici, non ? Là je trouverai un autre moyen. Ce manoir n'est pas incartable, que je sache.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Harry pris soudainement Hermione dans ses bras. « Bon courage » lui murmura-t-il. « euh... Harry, c'est moi qui fait ça d'habitude... » bredouilla-t-elle. Puis elle se détacha de lui et sortit de sa poche la petite bourse en cuir qui contenait sa poudre de Cheminette. Elle regarda ses amis. « Bien. Si je ne suis pas de retour au moment de l'anniversaire de Harry, partez sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai dès que je pourrai. Je me débrouillerai pour vous retrouver. » Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lancer la poudre dans le feu, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Hermione, fit la voix de Ron.

Elle se retourna et sentit son courage l'abandonner. S'il le lui disait maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas partir. Son regard inquiet rencontra celui de Ron. Celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Bonne chance. » lui dit-il. Elle sourit à son tour, rassurée. « Merci. » chuchota-t-elle. Et elle lança la poudre dans le feudont les flammes prirent une teinte vert émeraude. Elle s'avança en criant « Manoir Malefoy » et disparut dans des volutes de fumée.

Ron et Harry restèrent un instant seuls face à la cheminée vide dans laquelle se trouvais quelques secondes auparavant leur meilleure amie. Puis Ron rompit le silence :

-Si elle n'est pas revenue, c'est que leur cheminée n'était pas bloquée. Elle doit être là-bas, maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

En effet, lorsqu'Hermione avait rouvert les yeux, ce n'était plus la petite cuisine désordonnée et chaleureuse du Terrier qu'elle voyait. La salle dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer tenait manifestement lieu de bureau. Elle était luxueusement meublée mais une atmosphère guindée l'empêchait de paraître confortable. Hermione était à présent au centre de la pièce et tendait l'oreille, tentant de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Tout était silencieux, mis à part le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée. Elle sortit sa baguette et se dirigea prudemment vers l'une des portes du bureau, qu'elle ouvrit le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : ce n'était pas en restant là qu'elle trouverait ses parents. Aussi s'avança-t-elle résolument dans le couloir dévoilé par l'ouverture de la porte. Grâce à un sort d'insonorisation, elle pouvait marcher normalement sans que sa robe ne bruisse ou que ses pas se fissent entendre. Le couloir qu'elle parcourait paraissait sans fin. Le long des murs, des mains en plâtre qui tenaient des bougeoirs serrés dans leur poing éclairaient le chemin et encadraient une multitude de portes.

L'une d'elles, particulièrement imposante et portant sur chacun de ses battants les armoiries des Malefoy, d'après ce qu'Hermione put en juger, attira son attention. Elle la franchit courageusement et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui coupa le souffle. Un immense escalier de marbre se déroulait devant elle, étincelant et grandiose. Un tapis de velours rouge le couvrait, comme s'il voulait cacher l'impudeur d'un tel éclat-sans tout à fait y parvenir. Dix personnes au moins pouvaient tenir de front sur une marche et chacune des colonnes qui soutenait la rampe était finement sculptée. Au plafond, qui s'élevait de nombreux mètres plus haut, pendait un unique et gigantesque lustre brillant de mille feux. Les murs présentaient aux yeux de la visiteuse clandestine une véritable galerie de portraits tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur les légendes incrustées dans les cadres délicatement travaillés-car même dans cette situation, sa curiosité était la plus forte-, Hermione comprit que les visages qui s'étalaient sur l'immensité de la tapisserie rouge sang représentaient la famille Malefoy sur des dizaines et des dizaines de générations. La plupart dormaient paisiblement mais certains lançaient des regards méfiants lorsqu'elle passait devant eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait l'escalier, les portraits se faisaient de plus en plus récents, et lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière marche, elle se retrouva face à un Drago Malefoy un tout petit peu plus jeune-d'un an tout au plus- que celui qui avait fui Poudlard après y avoir semé l'effroi, la souffrance...et la mort en faisant pénétrer les mangemorts dans l'enceinte du collège.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard froid et un sourire insolent qui l'effrayèrent. Elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de ce qu'elle faisait. Si jamais elle se trouvait face à un mangemort, que ferai-elle ? Elle savait se défendre correctement, mais elle ne maîtrisait aucun sort puissant qui lui aurait permis d'attaquer-et d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas si elle était capable d'attaquer quelqu'un de sang-froid... Et si jamais elle rencontrait Drago ? Il était sans doute le plus jeune des mangemorts mais pas le moins intelligent. Enfin...intelligent...il saurait sûrement mieux se servir de sa baguette que d'autres plus âgés que lui, en tout cas... Et il la haïssait tellement... Hermione sentit ses jambes trembler, mais elle repensa à Cedric, à Sirius, à tous ceux qui étaient morts ou qui souffraient, à Dumbledore, et à ses parents qui n'étaient peut-être plus en vie, et c'est avec un nouveau courage qu'elle poursuivit son chemin à l'aveuglette.

Elle ouvrit ce qui lui semblait des centaines de portes et parcourut autant de couloirs interminables et de vastes salles. Elle se sentait tellement découragée, et pestait contre elle-même de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de partir sur un coup de tête au lieu de demander de l'aide à un quelconque membre de l'ordre du Phœnix. Mais cela lui avait paru si disproportionné et égoïste qu'elle avait préféré jouer les héroïnes... Soudain, une lourd porte en chêne arrêta ses réflexions. Elle était différente des autres portes aux alentours car elle contrastait de par son aspect brut avec leur noble allure. Elle semblait venir tout droit d'un château moyen-âgeux et rappelait à Hermione la porte qui menait aux cachots de Poudlard, là où avaient toujours lieu les cours de Rogue. Les cachots ! Hermione n'avait pas un instant songé à les rechercher, et pourtant si ses parents étaient enfermés quelque part, c'était sûrement là ! Et si la ressemblance de cette porte avec celle de la salle de Rogue ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à son aspect, elle se rapprochait du but !

Elle voulut la pousser, mais la lourde porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hermione dirigea alors sa baguette sur la grosse serrure en cuivre. « Alohomora » pensa-t-elle. Et la porte s'entrebailla pour la laisser passer. Elle se retrouva encore une fois face à une volée de marches, mais cette fois-ci, elles n'avaient rien de somptueux. Taillées dans la même pierre que les murs, elles formaient un escalier glacial en colimaçons, à peine éclairé par quelques bougeoirs centenaires. Hermione se pencha un peu au-dessus du vide dont aucune rampe ne la séparait et ne put apercevoir vers où tout cela allait la mener. Elle se colla au mur de peur de tomber et s'engagea prudemment dans l'escalier.

Quand elle en vit enfin les dernières marches, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : elle se trouvait bien dans un cachot. Tout autour d'elle des portes pourvues chacune d'une minuscule fenêtre grillagée laissaient deviner des cellules, dont un certain nombre, à la grande frayeur d'Hermione, avaient l'air occupées.

Elle s'avançait à travers le dédale de cachots lorsqu'elle entendit une voix faible l'appeler. Se retournant, elle reconnut le visage de sa mère à travers les barreaux de la porte qu'elle venait de dépasser. Elle s'y précipita, délivra ses parents en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et se jeta dans leurs bras, soulagée de voir qu'il ne leur avait été fait aucun mal. « Hermione, dis-nous ce qui se passe ici ! » lui demanda son père, inquiet. « Qui étaient ces hommes encagoulés qui nous ont enlevés et pourquoi ... » renchérit sa mère, mais Hermione les coupa : « Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Je n'ai rencontré personne en venant jusqu'ici mais le manoir ne peut pas être vide. Et j'ai bien peur de tomber tôt ou tard sur les propriétaires des lieux... ». Et elle frissonna en pensant à ce qui se passerait si cela leur arrivait. « Suivez-moi » leur lança-t-elle impérativement, et elle reprit le chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au bas de l'escalier qui menait hors des cachots, une vision lui glaça le sang. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle pensa : « Expell... » mais sa baguette lui échappa des mains avant qu'elle ait pu terminer la formule pour atterrir dans les mains de celui qu'elle attaquait. De toute manière, qu'aurait-elle pu faire de plus ? Ils étaient cinq face à elle. Cinq hommes vêtus de longues robes noires et dont le visage était caché par une cagoule qui les rendait méconnaissables. Cinq hommes armés et menaçants.

L'un d'eux s'avança et Hermione reconnut avec horreur la voix de Lucius Malefoy qui était sensé être emprisonné à Azkaban. Ainsi, il avait réussi à s'échapper. Ou plutôt, les détraqueurs l'avaient laissé sortir... « Tiens, tiens, Mademoiselle Granger... quelle surprise ! » ricana-t-il. Le mangemort à ses côtés lui glissa à l'oreille quelque chose que tout le monde put clairement entendre : « Il n'est pas là ! ». Lucius lui répondit sèchement : « Je le vois bien, qu'il n'est pas là ! », puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Où est-il ? Aboya-t-il.

-Qui donc ? Demanda Hermione en feintant l'innocence.

-Potter !

-Aucune idée, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Nous pouvons très bien te faire parler, sang-de-bourbe... Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici... sussura-t-il, l'air menaçant.

-Et après ? Le provoqua-t-elle. Harry est en sécurité là où il est en ce moment, et vous ne pourrez pas l'y atteindre. Cela ne vous avancerait à rien de connaître l'endroit précis où...

-Suffit ! La coupa Lucius en hurlant presque. Tu te crois peut-être maligne, mais ...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Le coupa à son tour une voix au ton passablement ennuyé qui venait de l'escalier.

Une voix grave et traînante, qui n'était que trop facilement reconnaissable.

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**yunika : Merci beaucoup yunika ! Oui effectivement moi aussi j'ai pensé à l'horloge de Mrs Weasley en créant les colliers. J'adore cette horloge, mais là j'avais besoin de quelquechose de plus fiable... Car toutes les aiguilles de l'horloge sont pointées sur « en danger de mort » en ces durs temps...**_

_**Mionaicha : Merci ! Je t'informe en même temps que les autres qu'un nouveau chapitre sera posté tous les samedi (en tout cas c'est la promesse que je me suis faite et je pense pouvoir la tenir). **_ _**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis aussi une grande fan des Walt Disney, et très particulièrement de la Belle et la Bête. Je trouve que c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour qui puisse exister, et je pleure toujours à la fin... Par contre, malgré le fait que je vais suivre à peu de choses près le scénario du dessin animé, ce ne sera pas une copie conforme (Drago ne sera pas plein de poils par exemple...), bon bref tu verras bien, et j'espère que ça te plaira !!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Hermione sentit ses mains trembler nerveusement. Face à Lucius, elle avait trouvé le courage nécessaire pour lui rire au nez. Après tout, il avait beau être mangemort depuis de nombreuses années, il n'en était pas moins particulièrement bête et incapable de ne rien faire sans l'aide de son maître. En revanche, face à son fils... C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux glacés de Drago. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre une cagoule. En fait, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre une robe. Il était élégamment vêtu, mais vêtu en moldu. Ses cheveux étaient presque longs et encadraient un visage bien plus adulte et plus dur que celui du tableau qu'Hermione avait observé. Il avait l'air souffrant tant sa peau était pâle, mais c'est avec son habituel ton rempli de sarcasme qu'il lança à la jeune fille : « Déjà là, Granger ? Comme si ça ne me suffisait pas de te voir à Poudlard ! ».

Elle lui fit un petit sourire signifiant très clairement qu'elle avait du mal à apprécier son humour déplorable, ce qu'il parut comprendre assez rapidement, car il haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son père. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, ce dernier l'apostropha :

-Ta cagoule, Drago ! Sa voix était impérative mais emplie de crainte, comme s'il avait peur que leur maître puisse le voir et s'en prendre à lui à tout instant.

Drago haussa les épaules et répliqua :

-A quoi bon cette mascarade ? C'est ridicule ! Elle connait ma voix !

Il jeta un œil vers l'endroit où se tenait Hermione avec ses parents. Elle était impassible mais quelque chose comme un sourire moqueur frémissait aux coins de ses lèvres sans pour autant s'y former. Lucius grommela, vexé. Drago reprit :

-Je vous avais prévenus qu'elle ne l'emmènerait pas. Si elle est assez bête pour se jeter droit dans votre piège, elle ne l'est malheureusement pas assez pour y entraîner son précieux Potter...

Un des mangemorts éleva la voix : « Oui mais nous pourrions quand même la retenir prisonnière... Il finirait peut-être par s'inquiéter... ».

Hermione était abasourdie. Comment de tels incapables pouvaient-ils tenir tête comme ils le faisaient au Ministère de la Magie et aux meilleurs aurors du pays ? Puis elle pensa que Voldemort n'était peut-être pas forcément l'investigateur d'un projet aussi bancal. Drago confirma ses pensées en s'adressant à nouveau à son père d'une manière méprisante : « Alors tu voulais faire une surprise à ton maître, c'est ça ? Organiser la capture de Potter par toi-même sans en informer personne ? Belle réussite ! ».

La main de Lucius claqua comme un fouet sur la joue pâle de son fils. « C'est aussi ton maître, Drago, ne l'oublie pas ! Et moi je suis ton père et je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! » hurla-t-il.

Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce sous la violence du choc. Et tandis qu'une fine goutte de sang perlait sur le bord de sa lèvre inférieure avant d'éclater en un mince filet pourpre le long de son menton, ses yeux adressaient à son père un regard rempli de haine, de rancune, d'amertume.

Hermione, qui avait sursauté, surprise de cet accès d'animosité entre les deux Malefoy, n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour Drago. Après tout, c'est la voie qu'il avait choisie. L'obéissance, la soumission, la violence. Et dire que c'étaient de telles crapules qui allaient décider de leur sort, à elle et à ses parents. Un frisson la parcourut et elle se crispa nerveusement en voyant Lucius porter à nouveau son attention sur eux et les regarder en réfléchissant-du mieux qu'il le pouvait, du moins.

« Enfermez-les! » fit-il.

Hermione perdit soudain son sang-froid et s'écria en s'élançant vers le groupe des mangemorts surpris : « Je vous en prie ! Si vous voulez me garder en otage et me torturer, faites-le ! Mais laissez mes parents en-dehors de tout ça ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec notre guerre ! Je vous en supplie ! ». Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La fatigue, l'angoisse et la honte, la honte de devoir supplier ceux qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde, commençait à avoir raison d'elle, mais elle voulait sauver ses parents.

Les mangemorts ne répondirent rien, gardant sur elle leurs regards froids et elle crut que tout était perdu, mais un des hommes encagoulés, qui n'avait encore rien dit et qui s'était tenu un peu à l'écart , se racla la gorge. Hermione fut horrifiée de reconnaître cette toux et la voix qui la suivit. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur et se sentit trembler de tous ses membres... Lui !

« Elle n'a pas tort, commença-t-il, nous pouvons tout à fait les renvoyer chez eux avec un sortilège d'amnésie et tout ira bien ! ».

Hermione soupira de soulagement, et remercia intérieurement son ancien professeur de prendre sa défense, même si elle détestait de tout son coeur tout le reste de sa personne. Lucius, peu enclin à chercher les complications, accepta d'une traite. Il fit un signe à l'un des ses congénères :

« Emmène-les chez eux. » ordonna-t-il. L'homme se détacha des autres et entraîna les parents d'Hermione avant que celle-ci n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait.

-Attendez ! Cria-t-elle. Laissez-moi leur dire au revoir !!!

Une main puissante lui saisit l'épaule et la retint lorsqu'elle voulut les rattraper : « A quoi bon? Fit la voix de Rogue derrière elle. Ils ne se souviendront plus de cette journée dans quelques instants. ». En entendant la voix de celui dont elle avait si souvent pris la défense face aux accusations de Ron et de Harry et qui s'était révélé être le plus vil des traîtres, elle fit volte-face et se dégagea d'un bond du contact de sa main en criant, frémissante de dégoût et de haine : « Vous ! Ne me touchez pas, espèce de sale... ». Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Lucius avait pointé sa baguette sur elle, exaspéré par l'hystérie naissante qui gagnait la jeune fille. « Endoloris ! » prononça-t-il avec une sorte de délectation.

Tout devient flou autour d'Hermione, les visages, les pensées, les sons, et le toucher du sol froid sur son visage. Seule la douleur semblait l'habiter. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau se déchirait, que ses membres se brisaient, que sa tête éclatait. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenu depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa maison dévastée coulaient à présent à flots le long de ses joues. Au-dessus d'elle elle entendait des voix tellement lointaines qu'elles paraissaient venir d'un autre monde. Mais la douleur qui vrillait l'intérieur de son corps ne lui laissait pas le loisir de les comprendre, ni même de les reconnaître.

-Lucius, laisse-la, nous devons partir.

-Allons, Severus, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser un peu...

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que nous soyons sur place le plus vite possible !

-Mais alors, que fait-on d'elle ?

-Nous ne pouvons rien en tirer pour le moment. Drago pourra s'en charger. Notre mission n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois, nous nous occuperons d'elle ensuite.

-D'accord.

Et soudain la douleur cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle était tombée contre le sol glacé des cachots. La pierre froide apaisa sa peau encore meurtrie de souvenirs douloureux. Elle voulut bouger, mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir quittée. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Drago !

A l'appel de son nom, le jeune homme adossé nonchalamment au mur releva la tête.

-Comme prévu, nous partons, et toi tu restes ici pour t'occuper des prisonniers pendant notre absence.

La mine déjà particulièrement sombre de Drago se rembrunit. Il ne répondit rien. Lucius continua cependant : « J'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais particulièrement cette sang-de-bourbe... (et on sentait dans sa voix le sourire mauvais qui se cachait sous sa cagoule) Ne l'abîme pas trop tout de même... ». Il éclata d'un rire méchant et on aurait dit que Drago se retenait de le frapper à son tour. Mais il n'en fit rien. Seulement, ses lèvres pâlirent et il acquiesça dans un souffle quasi inaudible.

-Bien ! S'exclama Lucius Malefoy. Alors allons-y !

Et les quatre mangemorts firent volte-face et gravirent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçons. On entendit la porte qui menait aux cachots claquer et un silence de mort tomba sur les deux adolescents restés dans la pénombre.

Drago soupira.

-Bon, bouge-toi Granger, je t'emmène à tes appartements.

Hermione s'était redressée, titubante. Elle releva la tête à ces mots. Drago n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

-Mes...mes appartements ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu préfères les cachots ?

-Non, non... mais je...

-Alors suis-moi, la coupa-t-il. Et dépêche-toi, j'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire.

Ils grimpèrent les marches à leur tour et arrivés en haut, traversèrent un long corridor. Drago la surveillait du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'elle marchait derrière lui en tremblant. Il vit une larme couler le long de son visage rendu poisseux par les pleurs et détesta le silence qui les étouffait.

-Granger, fit-il pour briser le sentiment d'oppression qui pesait sur l'étrange duo qu'ils formaient tous les deux, seuls dans un manoir démesurément grand et malfaisant. Je te préviens tout de suite, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de t'enf...

Mais un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Se retournant, il découvrit Hermione étendue de tout son long sur le tapis. Sa robe formant comme une corolle autour d'elle et sa chevelure défaite qui entourait son visage blême la faisaient ressembler à une noyée.

Drago poussa à nouveau un long soupir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Il se pencha sur sa prisonnière évanouie pour tenter de la réanimer mais rien n'y fit. Les évènements de la journée avaient littéralement annihilé ses forces et sa volonté.

Il passa alors un bras sous ses genoux et un sous ses épaules en grimaçant de dégoût et la souleva. Il vacilla un moment sous le poids de la jeune fille puis se remit en chemin avec difficulté vers la chambre de celle-ci, très lentement et sans cesser de grommeler.

Mais malgré tout le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à toucher et surtout à secourir Hermione, quelque chose le tracassait par dessus tout et lui faisait accélérer le pas : et si jamais elle revenait à elle pendant qu'elle était dans ses bras ???

XD

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**yunika : Eeeeh oui ça y est le voilàààà !!!! Moi aussi j'étais dans tous mes états à ce moment-là (je suis grave...).**_

_**Bon pour ta question, je ne te réponds pas, parce qu'il faut bien conserver un minimum de suspense (même si tout le monde connait l'histoire de la Belle et la Bête...) !**_

_**En tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments et ta fidélité à ma fanfiction !!!**_

_**ladyalienor : mon pseudo ? Tu l'aimes pour Scarlett ou pour Depp ? Je l'ai choisi parce que je trouvais que c'était celui qui collait le mieux à mes gouts : Scarlett parce que je suis une grande grande fan de Autant en Emporte le Vent et de son héroïne, et Depp, bien sûr, parce que je convoite un certain Johnny (si si un jour j'arriverais à le faire quitter Vanessa) ! Bon ça y est j'ai bien raconté ma vie, hum hum...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Petite Note de Moi : Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dès jeudi, parce que samedi malheureusement je ne serai pas là... Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE V

Des heures plus tard, Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans le plus moelleux des lits, et son visage reposait contre un amas d'oreillers en satin dont le doux contact avait apaisé sa douleur. Un instant, elle ne se souvint de rien. Elle se redressa et examina les lieux tout en se demandant comment elle y était arrivée.

La chambre-car c'en était une, et elle se trouvait bien dans un lit, un superbe lit à baldaquins, était assez vaste. De nombreuses armoires, glaces et commodes montaient la garde, alignées le long des murs couverts de tapisseries toutes plus ouvragées les unes que les autres. Un large bureau se tenait sous une des fenêtres qui parsemaient la pièce de la lueur du soleil couchant. Des rouleaux de parchemin, des plumes neuves, tout semblait être là pour elle, comme si elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'amis, et non pas dans une prison... Au centre de la pièce, des fauteuils en velours entouraient une délicieuse petite table sur laquelle reposait un service à thé en porcelaine. Sur la table de nuit à la d'Hermione était disposée une grande carafe d'eau, et à sa gauche quelques ouvrages en cuir relié. La jeune fille termina son inspection en remarquant une très jolie coiffeuse dont la table était couverte d'une multitude de ce qui semblait être des boîtes à bijoux. Deux portes fermaient la pièce. Hermione se leva pour ouvrir la plus petite d'entre elles. Elle menait à une salle de bain. Sa salle de bain, sans doute. Hermione se dirigea alors vers l'autre porte, beaucoup plus imposante, et reconnut à cet instant sur les deux battants les armoiries de la famille Malefoy.

Tout lui revint alors, l'enlèvement de ses parents, le manoir des Malefoy, les mangemorts, la torture... Après ils étaient partis... et ensuite... ensuite, elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle se trouvait prisonnière dans ce manoir sous la surveillance de Drago Malefoy. Sous le choc de ses souvenirs, elle s'assit sur le premier siège à sa portée, qui était le petit pouf en velours posé devant la coiffeuse, et regarda sans le voir son visage défait et hagard ans le miroir qui s'écria d'une voix ampoulée : « Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! ».Vexée, elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, les coups se répétèrent. « Entrez! » réussit-elle à articuler. La porte s'ouvrit alors et dévoila une petite créature aux oreilles pointues vêtue d'un torchon à carreaux sale et déchiré. « Je m'appelle Gorvy, Miss, pour vous servir. ». Hermione, toujours peu loquace, se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. L'elfe de maison continua : « Je suis chargé de vous informer, Miss, que vous avez le droit d'aller où bon vous semble dans tout le château. Tout est à votre disposition, et nous nous ferons une joie de vous servir. En revanche, vous ne pourrez pas sortir du parc, ce qui vous mènerait directement à l'extérieur, et il vous est formellement interdit d'accéder à l'aile ouest. Je rajouterai à cela que les portes du manoir sont gardées par des détraqueurs, il vous est donc déconseillé d'essayer de sortir à moins que vous ne souhaitiez perdre votre âme en chemin. ».

L'elfe reprit son souffle. Il avait énoncé son petit discours d'une traite et d'un ton monocorde, comme s'il l'avait appris par coeur et qu'il avait peur de l'oublier.

-Pourquoi l'aile ouest m'est-elle interdite ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

L'elfe lui lança un regard intrigué, et répondit comme si c'était la plus simple des évidences :

-Parce que le maître l'a interdit !

-Le maître ? Répéta Hermione abasourdie.

-Monsieur Drago, oui, dit l'elfe en confirmant ses pensées.

-Quel prétentieux ! S'exclama la jeune fille dans un rire moqueur.

Gorvy parut choqué mais se ressaisit et reprit son laïus interrompu : « Pour finir, Miss, je vous annonce que le maître et vous mangerez dans la salle de réception dans un quart d'heure. Il vous est chaudement recommandé de changer de tenue, sachant que la votre, en plus d'être sale, ne convient pas particulièrement à la circonstance. ».

Sur ces derniers mots peu aimables, l'elfe exécuta un profond salut et se retira sans un bruit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Il ne manque vraiment pas de culot ! » s'écria Hermione à haute voix. « Mais il n'a pas tort... » lança une glace derrière elle. Hermione se tourna et s'examina. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus l'aspect ordonné qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à leur donner, et reprenaient la même allure ébouriffée et rebelle que d'habitude. L'élégante robe qu'elle avait porté au mariage de Bill et Fleur (Se pouvait-il qu'un jour seulement la séparait de la fête ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des mois ...) était ternie par la poussière et la suie, déchirée par endroits au niveau de la jupe et n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une tenue de soirée. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres à travers lesquelles on apercevait la lumière du crépuscule. Elle en ouvrit une et respira l'air frais de la nuit naissante à plein poumons.

Elle se pencha un peu. Sa chambre donnait sur l'entrée du manoir. Un long chemin reliait la porte du château aux grilles qui délimitaient le domaine, et Hermione y aperçut deux ombres qui la glacèrent d'effroi : les détraqueurs !

Si elle voulait sortir d'ici, il faudrait passer devant eux, inévitablement... Et dire qu'elle n'avait plus de baguette... Elle tenta d'évaluer la distance qui la séparait de ce qu'elle observait. Elle se pencha un peu plus, mais sa tête rencontra quelque chose de résistant. Ne voyant rien, elle avança les mains et tâtonna dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la présence d'un mur invisible. Une barrière magique... Même une baguette ne suffisait pas à les détruire. C'était une protection bien trop puissante, même pour elle. Un peu découragée, elle s'affaissa dans un des fauteuils de velours et réfléchit à la manière dont elle pourrait se sortir de cette prison.

On toqua alors à nouveau à la porte, et Gorvy apparut : « Peut-être n'avez-vous pas vu passer l'heure, Miss, mais il est temps de descendre pour le dîner... ».

« J'ai très bien vu passer l'heure, Gorvy, répliqua Hermione, et tu peux aller dire à ton « maître » que je refuse de manger en sa compagnie. ».

L'elfe eut l'air apeuré pendant un instant puis son visage reprit le masque de dignité qui lui tenait lieu d'expression, et après une révérence, il quitta la chambre à reculons. Hermione tenta de reprendre le cours de ses pensées, mais l'inquiétude la gagnait. Comment Malefoy allait-il réagir ? Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête et il apprécierait encore moins que l'affront vienne d'une fille de moldus comme Hermione.

Soudain, elle releva la tête. Dans de silence qui l'entourait, elle avait cru entendre le bruit d'une porte claquée. Elle tendit l'oreille, et entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant sa porte. Quelqu'un cognait à présent contre celle-ci, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds. « Granger !!! hurla la voix de Drago, ça veut dire quoi que tu refuses ??? ».

Hermione se leva pour se rapprocher de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « non », Malefoy ? Répliqua-t-elle. Ça veut dire que tu peux dîner tout seul !

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir laissé le choix !!! hurla-t-il à nouveau.

La porte menaçait de céder sous les coups répétés d'un Drago hors de lui.

-Je ne viendrai pas, Malefoy !

-Granger, je peux très bien ouvrir cette porte avec ma baguette et t'emmener de force, tu le sais bien !

-Et après ? Quelle satisfaction en tireras-tu ? Tu auras forcé une fille, sans baguette, à venir dîner avec toi ? Lâche comme tu es, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi d'avoir eu une idée pareille !

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione attendait, anxieuse et défiante, les conséquences de sa provocation.

-Ouvre cette porte, gronda alors la voix de Drago.

-Non.

-Très bien ! Vociféra-t-il de plus belle, si tu ne viens pas dîner maintenant, tu ne dîneras pas du tout !

-Parfait, répliqua-t-elle de manière acerbe.

-Et tu n'auras rien d'autre non plus !!!

-Très bien !

-Va au diable, Granger !!!!

Hermione ne répondit rien et entendit les pas de son geôlier au comportement pour le moins étrange s'éloigner rageusement. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, elle retourna à la place qu'elle avait quitté un instant auparavant. Elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête, et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce petit prétentieux, avec ses grands airs de châtelains ? Elle rumina ses pensées pendant un long moment, pestant contre Drago, contre sa captivité, contre son incapacité à s'évader, et contre le monde entier, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne et qu'elle s'endorme dans son fauteuil.

**Réponse aux reviews **

**Ladylienor**

_je veux bien t'inviter au mariage mais alors il faudra promettre de ne pas essayer de le piquer !!!_ **Yunika**

_Bon, c'est vrai que la fic est publié dans la catégorie Romance Drago/Hermione, mais ils vont mettre longtemps à s'apprécier, je crois, très longtemps... Encore beaucoup beaucoup de samedis à attendre _

**Ti-nou96 ** _Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'au bout ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires et impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis navrée de poster bien plus tard que prévu, mais j'ai eu des ennuis de connection jeudi et ensuite, j'ai dû partir pour Paris pour y passer des oraux. Me revoici cependant, mais avec un seul chapitre par contre. Dès que j'ai fini HP7, je me remets au boulot !**

CHAPITRE VI

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un long moment lorsque la faim tira Hermione de son sommeil. Ankylosée par la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était assoupie, elle déplia ses jambes et s'extirpa de son fauteuil.

Quand elle ouvrit sa porte, celle-ci émit un grincement strident qui la fit sursauter. Elle arrêta son geste à mi-chemin et écouta attentivement autour d'elle. Mais le bruit n'avait apparemment pas troublé le calme de la silencieuse demeure. Hermione ouvrit alors tout à fait sa porte, et s'élança à pas de loups dans le labyrinthe des couloirs à la recherche des cuisines.

Arrivée devant une porte qui laissait s'échapper le délicat fumet d'une viande qui mijote, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé. On entendait une certaine agitation à l'intérieur, il devait y avoir du monde, mais cela importait peu à Hermione qui entra brusquement. Elle se retrouva alors face à une dizaine d'elfes de maison qui abandonnèrent à l'instant même où elle passait la porte leurs précédentes activités pour se précipiter à sa rencontre, un sourire bienheureux et repoussant sur toutes leurs lèvres. Tous à la fois, ils lui proposèrent leurs services d'une voix plus qu'aiguë, en multipliant les révérences et les sourires, et un brouhaha de petites voix fluettes et surexcitées entoura rapidement Hermione.

Celle-ci était restée un moment interdite et songeuse, car en elle se livrait un combat féroce entre la S.A.L.E et sa faim. Finalement, la faim l'emporta, et elle consentit à se faire servir et dorloter par toutes ces petites créatures qui ne cessaient de se répéter les unes aux autres : « Nous avons une invitée ! Nous avons une invitée ! » comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Quand Hermione leur fit art de sa faim et qu'elle leur demanda poliment de bien vouloir lui donner de quoi manger un peu, leurs yeux brillèrent et leur agitation redoubla. Un instant plus tard, Hermione était installée à une table, une serviette nouée autour du cou, et entourée de plats tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Elle attaquait son dessert à grands coups de petite cuillère au moment où la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et qu'un cri strident retentit. Elle releva la tête de sa tarte à la citrouille et constata que c'était Gorvy qui l'avait poussé, et si on en croyait la manière dont il la regardait, que c'était à cause d'elle.

-Le maître a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de repas ! Hurla-t-il. Le maître a dit qu'elle n'aurait droit à rien ! Le maître a dit qu'elle ne devait pas aller dans l'aile ouest ! Le maître a dit qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser sortir ! Le maître a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de repas, qu'elle n'aurait droit à rien, qu'elle ne devait pas aller dans l'aile ouest, et qu'elle ne devait pas sortir ! Le maître a dit que ...

Mais sa voix hystérique fut bientôt noyée par les voix des elfes de cuisine affolés qui répétaient d'un air paniqué ses paroles.

Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement et ferma la porte de la cuisine sur ce vacarme. Elle s'éloigna rapidement pour ne plus entendre le piaillement des elfes catastrophés. Malefoy était-il à ce point cruel avec eux, pour qu'ils s'effraient ainsi de n'avoir pas respecté ses ordres ? Si on en croyait Dobby, c'était certain, mais Dobby était vraiment un cas particulier, même la présidente de la S.A.L.E. ne pouvait le nier.

Cependant, à présent qu'elle avait mangé à sa faim, ce qui la préoccupait, ce n'était plus le sort des elfes de maison qu'ils soient maltraités ou pas, non, ce qui la préoccupait , c'était l'aile ouest. Déjà auparavant l'interdiction de Gorvy qui avait titillé sa curiosité, mais maintenant, l'envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans cette fameuse aile la dévorait.

Une fois encore elle se retrouva dans le dédale des salles et des corridors, mais elle savait de mieux en mieux se repérer et bientôt elle courait dans ce qu'elle savait être la direction de l'aile interdite. Deux immenses portes somptueusement sculptées arrêtèrent sa course. Derrière elle se trouvait ce que Malefoy voulait lui cacher.

Elle ouvrit la gigantesque porte et entra. La pénombre occupait la pièce seulement éclairée de quelques bougies et Hermione dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent au noir. Alors elle put distinguer une petite salle dont les murs étaient couverts de tableaux du sol jusqu'au plafond, certains même avaient leur place sur des fauteuils poussiéreux, tandis que d'autres s'entassaient dans des coins de la pièce. Sur une table basse se trouvaient quelques dizaines de photos encadrées.

Hermione se rapprocha du tableau le plus grand. Il représentaient une femme grande, magnifiquement vêtue, au port de tête noble et à l'allure gracieuse. Le personnage bougeait à peine et gardait infatigablement sa pose. On avait presque pu croire que c'était un tableau moldu. Quand Hermione avança encore un peu, elle put reconnaître les traits du portrait. C'était Narcissa Malefoy. Elle avait un visage mélancolique qui lui rendait la beauté que l'air hautain qu'elle affectait habituellement lui ôtait.

Inspectant les autres tableaux, elle put se rendre compte que tous représentaient la mère de Drago, à différentes étapes de sa vie, et à diverses occasions. Quelquefois elle était en compagnie de son mari ou de son fils, mais la plupart du temps elle était seule.

Parmi les photographies, Hermione trouva celle du mariage des Malefoy, une autre où Narcissa et Drago posaient aux côtés de Lucius, une autre plus récente, avec un Drago presque adulte, photo prise avant leur rentrée précédente peut-être, et une autre encore qu'Hermione examina particulièrement, et qui représentait les trois soeurs Black : Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda, à une époque où rien encore ne les avait séparées.

Hermione restait songeuse. Sur chaque portrait, Narcissa affichait ce même air mélancolique qu'avait le premier tableau, et ne disait rien. Elle semblait malheureuse. Ou plutôt même désespérée. Elle n'avait rien de la femme désagréable et prétentieuse qu'avait déjà rencontré Hermione. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait jamais la consoler. Mais la consoler de quoi ?

Hermione ouvrit la porte suivante et se retrouva dans une autre petite pièce pleine de vêtements. Des robes magnifiques, des étoffes brodées, des chapeaux de sorcière aux couleurs chatoyantes, falbalas, chaussures, capes, tout était jeté, pèle-mêle, sur les canapés et les paravents qui constituaient l'unique mobilier de la pièce. Hermione toucha du bout des doigts une robe bleue nuit satinée qui habillait le dossier d'un fauteuil. Elle était poussiéreuse. C'était étonnant qu'avec tous les elfes en esclavage dans le manoir, il puisse rester un endroit où tout n'était pas parfaitement propre pour refléter l'apparence de la famille Malefoy.

La porte suivante mena Hermione dans une salle plus vaste que les précédentes au centre de laquelle trônait un bureau. Encore une fois, le désordre régnait : plumes, parchemins, livres, encriers, tout était entassé sans souci d'organisation, froissant les feuilles, tachant le meuble, déchirant les volumes.

Hermione remarqua cependant un petit carnet bleu qui sans qu'elle sache pourquoi l'intriguait. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit à la première page. Une écriture délicate couvrait les lignes de grandes lettres penchées et élégantes. Hermione lut :

« _Septembre. Drago est parti ce matin. Comme je sais qu'il déteste me voir faible, j'ai attendu qu'il ait quitté le manoir pour fondre en larmes. A présent je suis entièrement seule ici et..._ ».

Hermione feuilleta le carnet et lut au hasard une autre page.

« _16 Décembre. Drago a décidé de rester au collège pour Noël. J'ai tout fait pour le supplier de rentrer, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il ne veut rien me dire du plan qu'il met en place, mais je sais que la tâche est trop compliquée pour..._ ».

Hermione était surexcitée. Le journal de Narcissa Malefoy ! Et si jamais elle apprenait des choses importantes grâce à cette lecture ? Elle ouvrit à nouveau au hasard et lut avidement. L'écriture avait changé. C'était toujours celle de Narcissa, mais elle était plus brouillonne, elle suivait moins les lignes, semblait tremblante, et la page était constellée de taches d'encre...

«._.. seule avec ces stupides elfes. Tout est trop grand, je me sens oppressée, j'ai l'impression que les murs se referment sur moi. Lucius en prison, Drago qui risque sa vie... Aucune pensée ne peut m'aider à sortir de l'humeur morose qui m'a envahie. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. J'aurai voulu que Drago choisisse une autre voie que celle de son père, j'aurai espéré qu'il serait heureux, lui. Mais le voilà lui aussi à la merci de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et moi je me morfond ici et la peur que j'éprouve d'eux et pour eux me ronge chaque jour un peu plus... ». _

Hermione était mal à l'aise. La jeune femme qui avait écrit ses lignes était au fond du gouffre. Elle feuilleta encore et trouva la dernière page sur laquelle Narcissa avait écrit. Elle était datée du mois de Mai. De Mai ? On était presque en Août à présent. Pourquoi n'avait-elle plus rien écrit depuis ?

_« Tout m'était insupportable, et désormais tout m'indiffère, même écrire dans ce maudit carnet. Plus rien ne vaut la peine. Tous mes rêves se sont effondrés et plus rien ne me retient à la vie._ »

Hermione déglutit difficilement et s'éloigna à reculons du bureau. Elle tenait le carnet crispé dans ses mains et sentait l'atmosphère de la pièce peser lourdement sur ses épaules. Une tension indéfinissable emplissait son coeur, et elle ne pensa plus qu'à sortir de cet endroit où une femme avait sombré dans la dépression, cet endroit poisseux de tristesse et de solitude. Elle recula en trébuchant et ouvrit à tâtons la porte derrière elle. Mais la pièce suivante lui réservait un spectacle qui la figea d'horreur.

Au centre, entouré de cierges noirs à la lueur sinistre et dont la cire tachait le carrelage glacé, se trouvait, posé sur une table drapée d'un sombre et épais, un cercueil de verre où reposait Narcissa Malefoy, le visage pâle et paisible, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

Hermione restait immobile, elle aurait voulu partir mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer inlassablement le cadavre qui reposait devant elle. Soudain, quelque chose décida enfin ses jambes à bouger. Quelque chose plus fort que son horreur, quelque chose qui lui ordonnait de fuir, de partir au plus vite, mais c'était impossible à présent, car ce quelque chose était la voix sombre de rage de Drago, et que Drago se tenait entre elle et la sortie.

-Je croyais avoir interdit que tu viennes ici, Granger !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Ladylienor :** Tu as tout compris ! Il faut que ce soit long et laborieux, sinon 1° ce serait pas plausible et 2° ce serait pas drôle ! (enfin, « drôle », façon de parler...)

Et peut-être qu'un jour lointain, Hermione comprendra enfin que rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de partager son repas avec Drago... ou pas.

**Malinka :** Merci !!! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

**Alyre :** Toi aussi tu n'en peux plus des Drago-Hermione ? Ben à vrai dire, moi non plus

Le problème, c'est que je ne voyais personne d'autre pour interpréter les personnages principaux de la Belle et la Bête. Je vais cependant éviter de tomber dans l'archétype bad boy + première de la classe grand amour, et faire de mon mieux pour faire une fic originale !


	7. Chapter 7

_J'ai des tas d'excuses pour justifier ma longue absence, mais de toute manière, je suis inexcusable. Aussi je me contente de vous dire que je suis désolée. J'espère qu'une telle attente ne se reproduira plus. :)_

CHAPITRE VII

Hermione se retourna lentement.

Face à elle, Drago la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait revêtu une robe de soirée aux reflets bleu nuit et une fine cape noire recouvrait ses épaules. Si tout à l'heure, dans les cachots, ou encore quelques heures auparavant devant la porte de sa chambre, Hermione l'avait cru énervé, ce n'était rien par rapport à la rage qui bouillonnait en lui à cet instant. La colère assombrissait son regard à tel point que ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir de jais, tandis que son visage au contraire blêmissait d'avantage. Une aura de haine et de violence qu'il parvenait difficilement à maîtriser l'entourait et faisait vaciller les flammes des bougies autour de la tombe. 

Hermione balbutia :  
-Je... je suis désolée... je ne savais pas que...

-Tu ne savais pas ? Explosa-t-il, et une petite table se renversa avec fracas sur le sol. Tu ne savais pas ??? Je l'avais interdit !!!

Hermione n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde montrer sa peur, mais pour qu'il ne maîtrise plus ses pouvoirs magiques au point de briser des objets sans le vouloir, il fallait que sa colère soit énorme, et ce n'était pas fait pour la rassurer.  
La voix de Drago devint cependant plus calme. Tandis que tout son corps reflétait son humeur orageuse, ses muscles tendus, ses mains tremblantes, sa mâchoire crispée, il parlait à voix presque basse, sur un ton glacial, méprisant, et lourd de menaces qui fit rapidement regretter à Hermione les hurlements de tantôt.

-Mais forcément, toi, tu fourres ton nez partout. Parce que toi et tes copains, vous n'avez toujours été que de sales fouineurs, à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regardait pas...

A l'évocation de Ron et de Harry, Hermione trouva le courage de répliquer :  
-Et on apprenait des choses très intéressantes !

-Quoi donc ? Que ma mère est morte ? Dit-il en crachant le dernier mot comme une insulte.

-Que tu projetais de tuer Dumbledore !

Drago haussa les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Ses lèvres avaient blêmi, mais c'est sur le même ton doucereux qu'il répondit :  
-Vous le saviez ? Vous le saviez et vous n'avez pas pu m'en empêcher, alors ? Non seulement vous êtes des fouineurs, mais en plus vous êtes des incapables !

-Tu n'as même pas honte de ce que tu as fait ! S'écria Hermione. Tu as assassiné un homme !

-Je ne l'ai pas assassiné ! Hurla-t-il, perdant soudain son sang-froid. 

Hermione le poussais à bout et elle y prenait plaisir. Elle voulait lui faire le plus de mal possible, et puisque les seules armes dont elle disposait étaient les mots, elle en userait au mieux.

-Tu as mis tes propres amis en danger en laissant Greyback entrer dans le collège !

-Je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer !

Hermione éclata d'un rire méchant.  
-Alors, tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore, tu n'as pas laissé entrer Greyback, et les mangemorts non plus, sans doute ? En somme, tu es tout à fait innocent !

Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une moue de dégoût et elle continua d'une voix stridente :  
-Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu as fait, tu préfères continuer à suivre les ordres de Voldemort comme un esclave, comme un chien, et retenir des innocents prisonniers ici, et moi avec !

-Si tu n'étais pas assez bête pour te jeter dans un piège tête baissée, tu n'en serais pas là ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

-J'étais venue sauver mes parents ! J'imagine que toi, tu n'aurais pas bougé le petit doigt à ma place !

-Tais-toi, Granger ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !!!

-Tu as laissé mourir ta mère !

-Tais-toi !!!

Des objets volaient en éclat au fur et à mesure que la voix de Drago se faisait plus forte. Il avait saisi Hermione par le poignet, et tentait de la faire taire, mais Hermione se débattait avec force et continuait à hurler tandis qu'autour d'eux les chaises se renversaient, le contenu des armoires se déversait sur le sol, les verres se brisaient, tout cela dans un vacarme assourdissant qui ne suffisait cependant pas à couvrir leurs voix.

-Elle est morte de désespoir à cause de toi !

-Ce n'est pas moi !

-Tu as préféré obéir aux ordres de Voldemort plutôt que de la sauver !

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Il m'aurait tué !

-Alors tu as sauvé ta précieuse personne et tu as tué Dumbledore et tu as laissé mourir ta mère !

-Tais-toi, Granger !!! Tais-toi !!!

-La vérité te fait peur, Malefoy ? Railla Hermione.

Drago la lâcha soudain. Son poignet était devenu écarlate et lui faisait mal. Elle releva le menton, prête à se battre à nouveau, mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il la poussa violemment vers la porte, et hurla de toutes ses forces :

-Sors d'ici !!! Sors !!!

Il attrapa une des chaises qui jonchaient le sol et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre deux fois et s'enfuit en courant, tachant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le maître des lieux. 

Resté seul dans le sanctuaire de sa mère, Drago tremblait de tous ses membres. Insensible au désordre qui régnait à présent autour de lui, il dut s'asseoir car ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots de rage. Comment osait-elle le juger ? Elle ne savait rien de lui, elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer par quelles épreuves il était passé ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu tenir le coup face à tout ce qui lui était arrivé, à lui ! Elle qui vivait, entourée d'amis et de gens qui l'aimaient ! Peu à peu, les larmes du jeune homme devinrent de véritables larmes, des larmes de tristesse et de désespoir. Son coeur et son âme à la fois pleuraient leur douleur sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter...

Pendant ce temps, Hermione courait à toute allure dans les couloirs et dès qu'elle rencontrait une porte dans sa course effrénée, celle-ci s'ouvrait avec violence, comme pour la laisser passer, comme si elle l'incitait à aller encore plus loin... Malefoy la laissait-il réellement s'en aller, tant sa rage était grande ?  
Elle déboula dans le hall du manoir, haletante et terrifiée, et les grandes portes sculptées de la demeure s'ouvrirent à leur tour. 

Hermione s'élança dehors, et le froid nocturne lui fit mal. Elle voyait au bout du chemin dallé le grand portail de fer forgé qui s'était ouvert lui aussi et derrière lequel elle pouvait transplaner, libérée de la protection qui entourait le Manoir Malefoy.  
Elle courait à perdre haleine, lorsqu'elle entendit au loin des aboiements féroces qui semblaient se rapprocher dangereusement. Risquant un regard en arrière, elle aperçut avec horreur une demie-douzaine de créatures lancées à sa poursuite. Des Brordoks ! Elle avait déjà lu de nombreux textes sur eux, lorsqu'elle tentait de combler les lacunes du cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.  
Ces monstres, mi-loups, mi-taureaux, servaient très bien à défendre un domaine, sachant qu'ils étaient très protecteurs et possessifs envers le territoire qui leur était confié. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il était quasiment impossible de les maîtriser tout à fait.

« Ça m'avance bien de savoir tout ça... » se dit Hermione terrorisée tandis qu'elle sentait la meute la rattraper. Elle accéléra encore, mais bientôt les Brordoks furent assez près pour qu'elle entende leur souffle rauque dans son dos. Soudain, l'un d'eux bondit et renversa Hermione. Celle-ci se retrouva face contre terre et en un instant, toute la meute l'entourait, prête à la dévorer. Hermione asséna un coup de pied à l'une des bêtes qui commençait à déchirer sa robe. Elle saisit une branche morte qui encombrait le chemin et se redressa. Les grognements des Brordoks se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Celui qui semblait le plus gros sauta à la gorge d'Hermione, mais celle-ci parvint à le repousser grâce à son arme de fortune. Pendant ce temps, le reste de la meute s'était attaqué à ses jambes. Hermione envoyait des coups de pied à tout va, mais elle atteignait rarement son but et elle sentit bientôt des dents se refermer sur sa robe, et des griffes lui lacérer les mollets.  
« Si seulement j'avais une baguette ! » se dit-elle à bout de force. Mais elle continuait inlassablement à se défendre à l'aide de son bout de bois qui lui paraissait ridicule face aux énormes crocs et aux griffes acérées de ses adversaires.

A ce moment, un grand froid envahit son coeur, et elle eut l'impression soudaine qu'elle ne rirait plus jamais.  
Elle les avait sentis avant de les voir.  
Deux ombres vêtues de capes s'avançaient vers elle comme en flottant, et lui ôtaient toute sensation de bonheur. Dans sa panique, Hermione cherchait un moyen de se sauver. « Si j'avais une baguette ! » ragea-t-elle pour la centième fois.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'approchent... Elle sentait ses forces la quitter lentement... Les Brordoks se faisaient plus féroces et elle devenait de plus en plus faible, assénant des coups sans conviction. Ils ne devaient pas venir si près... Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle les remarque. « Pense à quelque chose d'heureux ! » Se dit-elle. « Pense à quelque chose d'heureux ! » Mais elle avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, il semblait qu'elle n'avait vécu que le malheur et la souffrance.

Les détraqueurs, insensibles à la meute déchaînée qui grondait autour d'Hermione, étaient très près maintenant, trop près.  
L'un d'eux entoura le visage d'Hermione de ses mains visqueuses, et Hermione s'affaissa lentement, fermant les yeux, comme si elle avait voulu s'endormir. Il allait lui prendre son âme...

A des kilomètres de là -ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle avait- elle entendit une voix hurler : « Spero Patronum ! » et les doigts glacés sur sa joue se retirèrent, la créature de l'horreur se redressa brusquement, et un peu de chaleur revint dans le corps d'Hermione. Affaiblie, elle ne put tout d'abord se relever. Elle sentit seulement que les détraqueurs s'éloignaient d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut la forme fantomatique aux reflets d'argent qui était à l'origine de leur fuite. Un renard... à qui pouvait appartenir ce Patronus ?

Hermione fut violemment tirée de sa contemplation par une sensation plus que désagréable. Les mâchoires d'un des Brordoks s'étaient refermées sur sa chevelure et la bête entreprenait de la traîner sur le sol pour aller sans doute la dévorer plus loin. Hermione n'avait pas la force de se débattre ni même de crier, mais elle vit brusquement devant elle une paire de pieds dont l'un d'eux alla frapper la créature en pleine tête.  
Le monstre la relâcha et bondit sur la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Hermione entendit les cris des bêtes, les aboiements, les grondements, mais aussi une voix humaine, une voix d'homme.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin la force de se redresser, ce fut pour voir, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, Drago Malefoy, le visage ensanglanté, en prise avec quatre Brordoks. Deux autres gisaient à terre, immobiles. Soudain, un Brordok bondit, et avant que Drago n'ait pu jeter un sort pour le repousser, ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur le bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage. Il pointa sa baguette sur les quatre monstres et un jet de flammes en sortit. L'une des bêtes fut touchée et s'embrasa rapidement avant de s'effondrer dans un dernier gémissement. Les autres, s'inquiétant de leur sécurité, s'enfuirent alors sans demander leur reste, terrifiés par le feu et la puissance de leur nouvel adversaire.

Quand les aboiements des Brordoks eurent disparu, un long silence s'installa. Hermione s'était relevée, encore un peu chancelante, et faisait face à Malefoy. Celui-ci, le regard perdu dans le vide, voulut faire un pas vers elle, mais il s'effondra comme une masse à ses pieds, laissant tomber sa baguette magique.  
Hermione se précipita sur celle-ci et la ramassa. Le grand portail était toujours béant. Derrière lui s'étendait une forêt sombre et touffue qui n'attendait qu'elle. Les détraqueurs avaient disparus et les Brordoks n'étaient pas près de revenir. Hermione regarda une dernière fois le corps étendu devant elle et se détourna, marchant le plus vite possible vers la sortie.  
Il devrait s'en sortir, ses blessures ne pouvaient pas être bien graves.  
Mais il est seul. Il aura du mal à se soigner...  
Peuh ! C'est un grand garçon, non ?  
Oui mais ses blessures n'ont pas l'air superficielles...   
C'est vrai que les Brordoks sont féroces. Et puis celui qui lui avait mordu le bras...  
Oh et puis après tout, c'était entièrement sa faute, ce qui lui arrivait !   
Oui, mais il l'avait sauvée, alors qu'elle allait sans doute mourir.  
Bon d'accord, d'accord !!!

Hermione avait atteint la grille, mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Malefoy gisait toujours, immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant tellement lentement faiblement qu'on aurait pu le croire mort. Sa robe était déchiquetée, maculée de terre et de sang. De minces filets de sang sillonnaient encore son visage et la tache écarlate qui s'était formée sur son bras droit ne cessait de s'agrandir, mortellement envahissante.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers la forêt, et soupira. Dire qu'il lui suffisait de faire un pas pour pouvoir transplaner, rentrer chez elle, retrouver ses parents, retrouver Harry, retrouver Ron...  
Mais elle rebroussa chemin, et pointa sa baguette sur Drago.  
Il n'avait plus ses airs de châtelains maintenant. Il n'avait plus l'air arrogant, ni prétentieux, ni cruel, ni méchant. Il semblait seulement souffrir. Finalement, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi lâche que ce que l'on pensait... Il était venu à son aide, en risquant sa propre vie, alors qu'elle-même l'insultait quelques minutes plus tôt...  
Et avec ses vêtements en lambeaux, ses cheveux poisseux de sueur et de sang, il inspirait bien plus de confiance et de pitié à Hermione que jamais.

« Levicorpus » prononça-t-elle doucement.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII

Le corps du jeune homme s'éleva doucement. Hermione le dirigea jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir, et le déposa délicatement sur un sofa, près d'une cheminée. Elle alluma un feu et se mit à la recherche de potions de guérison grâce au sort d'attraction. Elle connaissait quelques rudiments de médecine magique et elle se dépêcha d'appliquer ses connaissances en espérant terminer avant que Drago ne revienne à lui, et qu'il ne l'enferme à nouveau.

Elle déchira la robe et la chemise du jeune homme, et lava à grandes eaux sa poitrine et son bras ensanglantés. Drago tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux. Il releva la tête.

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te soigne, vois-tu, dit-elle froidement. Mais si tu veux le faire tout seul, il n'y a aucun problème.

Drago grimaça de douleur tandis qu'elle passait sa baguette sur ses plaies pour les cicatriser et il laissa retomber sa tête contre les coussins du sofa en gémissant.

-J'imagine que je dois prendre ça pour un « non, je préfère que tu le fasses, tu es tellement douée ! » fit Hermione, sarcastique.

-Rêve pas, Granger, répondit faiblement Drago, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

-Tiens, bois ça ! Ordonna Hermione en lui donnant sans ménagement une petite bouteille qui contenait un liquide bleu turquoise.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas du poison, Malefoy. Bois.

Drago obéit et avala lentement.  
Hermione, abandonnant un instant le corps du blessé, pointa la baguette vers la porte : « Accio chocolat ! ». Une tablette de chocolat ne tarda pas à arriver droit dans ses mains. Elle en cassa un énorme morceau et le fourra dans la bouche de Malefoy.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, et Drago put bientôt se redresser et poser le bras sur l'accoudoir du sofa tandis qu'Hermione imbibait un linge d'un liquide violet pour soigner l'horrible blessure qu'avait provoqué la morsure du Brordok.  
Mais quand Hermione voulut poser le linge sur le bras de Drago, celui-ci le retira instinctivement et évita les autres tentatives de la jeune fille avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Hermione s'impatienta :

-Mais reste tranquille !

Elle approcha le linge et une fois de plus, il recula.

-Ne bouge pas ! Soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. 

Et elle parvint enfin à appliquer la potion sur le bras de Drago qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son geste.

-Mais ça fait mal !!! s'écria-t-il.

-Si tu restais tranquille, tu aurais moins mal, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas sauvée, ce ne serait pas arrivé ! Répliqua Malefoy.

-Et si tu ne m'avais pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas enfuie ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile ouest !

-Et moi je te dis que tu as très mauvais caractère.

Drago se renfrogna et tendit à nouveau son bras à Hermione. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle lui appliqua la lotion à même les plaies, mais ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir ?

Drago haussa les sourcils d'un air mécontent. 

-Ne te méprends pas Granger ! Je te déteste toujours autant, toi, tes copains, et vos principes idiots... Mais je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un se faire voler son âme pour ne rester après qu'une enveloppe vide...

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Son regard s'était assombri, mais quand il sentit ses yeux posés sur lui, il reprit son air cynique pour lui dire :

-Et puis surtout, les mangemorts ne m'auraient pas pardonné de t'avoir laissé mourir sans que tu ne fournisses le moindre petit renseignement ou la moindre petite aide à propos de Saint Potter...

Hermione pinça les lèvres en terminant le bandage du bras de Drago. Ce dernier fit quelques mouvements pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait et soudain arracha sa baguette des mains d'Hermione qui, sans méfiance, commençait à ranger son matériel. Il la pointa un instant sur elle, et répondit par un sourire goguenard à son air furibond.

-En tout cas, ça ne se reproduira plus, dit-il. Je ne te laisserai plus l'occasion de t'échapper, quoi que tu fasses. Et si tu tentes malgré tout de passer devant les brordoks, ne compte plus sur moi pour venir à ton secours. Je ne risquerai pas ma vie une deuxième fois pour quelqu'un comme toi. Tant pis pour mon père et son plan stupide.

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard assassin, puis contourna le sofa pour sortir. Arrivée à la porte, elle posa la main sur la poignée, puis se retourna à contre-coeur.

-Malefoy ! Fit-elle.

Drago était dos à elle. Il tourna légèrement la tête. 

-Je...

Elle était énervée et ne savait pas vraiment comment dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais plus vite elle le dirait, plus vite la torture que cela lui infligeait serait terminée.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Dit-elle d'une traite.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un de ses habituels commentaires sarcastiques, qu'il ricane, ou qu'au moins il se retourne, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Mmh, marmonna-t-il.

Soulagée de constater que ça n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, Hermione ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, elle réfléchissait. Avait-elle bien fait, finalement, de lui porter secours ? Si elle n'avait pas eu pitié de lui, elle serait loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il était. Mais Drago serait peut-être mort. Non, elle ne regrettait rien. Il avait beau être son pire ennemi depuis de longues années, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de sang-froid. Pourtant c'était un mangemort, comme son père... Elle venait de soigner un partisan de Voldemort... et elle lui devait la vie... Quelle étrange situation...

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre. Dehors, le jour se levait et la lumière de l'aube jetait sur le parquet des taches tendres aux couleurs d'or. Elle remarqua avec surprise que sur la table basse trônait un vase dans lequel reposait une rose blanche, dont les pétales délicats formaient une corolle sophistiquée. Hermione s'approcha et remarqua un parchemin, qu'elle déroula prestement pour y lire les deux seuls mots qu'il renfermait, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

« Merci aussi. »


	9. Chapter 9

_Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, promis ce sera pour la prochaine fois... Sachez qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir en tout cas ! _

CHAPITRE IX

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Hermione, qui s'était endormie toute habillée sur le lit, sans même en défaire les draps, ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et sale. Ses membres étaient poisseux de poussière et de sang et sa robe déchirée de part et d'autres, ensanglantée et maculée de terre n'avait plus rien de l'élégante tenue de soirée qu'elle avait portée moins de quarante-huit heures auparavant. D'ailleurs, rien dans Hermione ne ressemblait plus à la jolie jeune fille qui avait assisté au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Lorsqu'elle se leva, ses muscles douloureux ne lui rappelèrent que trop bien la longue et dure journée de la veille. Ses cheveux de nouveau touffus et désordonnés collaient à sa nuque et à ses épaules nues. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et s'écoulaient délicatement dans son dos. Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle avait la nausée. Elle délaça le corsage de sa robe, défit les noeuds de ses sandales, et se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'un coup de pied avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

C'était une grande pièce circulaire dallée de marbre blanc au centre de laquelle était creusé un bassin d'une taille conséquente. Il n'était pas aussi grand que la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets, à Poudlard, mais il pouvait tout de même soutenir la comparaison. Sur les bords du bassin s'alignaient une multitude de flacons de cristal remplis de diverses substances aux couleurs éclatantes. Hermione chercha des yeux un robinet, mais n'en trouva aucun. Cependant, quand elle se rapprocha du bassin, il commença aussitôt à se remplir d'eau chaude en répandant une délicieuse odeur d'amande douce, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. En quelques instants, le bassin fut plein et Hermione, débarrassée de ses sous-vêtements, put se glisser dans le confort réparateur de l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle eut plongé jusqu'au cou dans le bassin, elle posa la tête sur le bord et soupira de contentement. Son corps tout entier respirait le soulagement. Elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne voulait penser qu'à la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau sèche et endolorie, à l'odeur enivrante d'amande douce qui emplissait lentement la pièce, au silence si doux qui l'entourait, seulement rompu par les clapotis de l'eau lorsqu'elle battait des pieds dans la baignoire. Elle regardait les minuscules bulles qui se déposaient sur son ventre, et puis elle se laissait glisser dans le bassin jusqu'à ce que sa tête disparaisse de la surface, et elle remontait, fermait les yeux, et savourait l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, l'eau réparatrice et purificatrice dans laquelle elle se laissait entièrement aller.

Quand elle fut propre, elle sortit du bain et après avoir ouvert quelques unes des commodes de la salle de bain à la recherche de quoi se sécher, elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir et sortit de la pièce. De retour dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers les armoires en acajou adossées au mur et en ouvrit une. Une vingtaine de robes s'alignaient sagement à l'intérieur, ainsi que diverses capes et étoles. Hermione ouvrit une seconde armoire, puis une troisième et découvrit finalement que chacune contenait des robes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont les étoffes précieuses resplendissaient de mille et une couleurs. Elle en choisit une au hasard et l'enfila. C'était une robe légère, et le tissu caressait doucement sa peau lorsqu'elle bougeait. Hermione se sentait tout à fait bien à présent, et elle était prête à s'attaquer à la tâche qu'elle s'était assignée : trouver comment s'échapper.

Elle avait décidé en tout premier lieu de visiter le manoir et de le fouiller de fond en comble, afin de pouvoir ensuite en trouver les failles. Ce serait long sans doute, mais elle y travaillerait sérieusement. Elle passa donc l'après-midi à ouvrir des portes, fouiller des pièces, noter leur orientation, repérer les fenêtres, chercher des sons creux dans les murs et autres investigations. Elle avançait lentement, et elle n'avait pas encore inspecté toutes les salles du couloir de sa chambre lorsque Gorvy vint lui annoncer que le maître des lieux exigeait de nouveau sa présence au dîner qui ne tarderait pas à être servi. Il ajouta que la jeune invitée n'avait plus qu'à mourir de faim si elle refusait car les cuisines lui étaient désormais interdites. Hermione grommela une vague affirmation avant de suivre l'elfe de maison.

La salle à manger était à l'image du reste du manoir : somptueuse et guindée. Au centre trônait une longue table en bois sculpté aux extrémités de laquelle avaient été dressés deux couverts. Hermione s'assit face à son assiette sans un regard ni une parole pour Malefoy, qui était déjà installé. 

-Ah, tu t'es décidée, finalement ?

Elle pensa « Comme si j'avais le choix ! » mais ne le dit pas.

-Entre l'honneur et la faim, tu as choisi vite ! Railla-t-il.

Elle pensa « C'est toi qui parle d'honneur ? Toi qui attaque les gens dans le dos, toi qui tue ceux qui t'ont aimé, toi qui participe sans vergogne aux meurtres d'innocents? » mais elle ne dit rien.

-Eh bien Granger ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? Insista-t-il. Remarque, c'est tellement rare, je ferai mieux d'en profiter !

Elle pensa « Je préférerai encore avaler du pus de bubobulb plutôt que de te parler ! » mais encore une fois, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

Il continua de l'invectiver mais au cours du repas, elle finit par ne plus écouter du tout les provocations qu'il lui adressait sans relâche. Tandis qu'il la vilipendait, elle réfléchissait à une solution pour s'évader.

Quand tous les plats furent terminés, Hermione se leva sans un mot et regagna sa chambre. Là, elle s'assit sur son lit et attrapa les deux colliers qu'elle avait déposés sur sa table de chevet. Demain Harry aurait dix-sept ans et il quitterait les Dursley. Demain ses ennuis allaient réellement commencer. Pour l'instant, les billes étaient toujours translucides, mais Hermione craignait que ce ne soit plus longtemps le cas.  
Comme il était encore tôt, elle quitta sa chambre pour parcourir les couloirs du manoir. Alors qu'elle traversait le hall, elle entendit des pas. Peu désireuse de revoir son hôte, elle se cacha dans un recoin sombre de la salle, et put voir passer Malefoy d'un pas lent et le regard songeur. Elle le suivit des yeux et le vit se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'aile ouest. Quand elle l'entendit claquer la porte des appartements de Narcissa derrière lui, elle quitta sa cachette et continua son chemin.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

Il se passa ainsi quelques semaines. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient avec une monotonie accablante. Chaque matin, après avoir avalé le petit déjeuner qui lui était servi dans ses appartements, Hermione parcourait inlassablement les couloirs du manoir, une plume et un parchemin à la main, pour dresser le plan de sa prison. Elle trouva quelques passages secrets, dissimulés derrière des armoires ou des tapisseries, mais ceux-ci n'étaient que de simples raccourcis pour accéder à diverses salles du château et ne lui étaient d'aucun secours dans sa tentative d'évasion. Mais Hermione ne se décourageait pas et continuait ses recherches avec ferveur.   
Il lui arrivait de croiser Malefoy dans les alentours de l'aile ouest, mais ces rencontres étaient assez rares et elle s'en félicitait, car elle devait déjà le supporter au déjeuner et au dîner, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. En revanche, elle rencontrait fréquemment les elfes de maison au service des Malefoy, à tel point qu'elle finit par tous les connaître. Pour la plupart, ils la traitaient avec la politesse qu'on réserve à une invitée, mais sans affection, et quelquefois même avec une certaine froideur.   
L'un d'eux, Krachsek, était pour tout dire particulièrement désagréable avec la pauvre jeune fille à qui il rappelait singulièrement Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black. Dans le meilleur des cas, il l'ignorait royalement, faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole, mais la plupart du temps, il allait jusqu'à l'insulter sous prétexte qu'elle souillait la mémoire de la famille Malefoy par sa simple présence à l'intérieur de leur domaine.  
Hermione n'y prêtait pas attention et le traitait avec la plus grande gentillesse possible, ainsi que tous les autres domestiques, en espérant les rallier un jour ou l'autre à la noble cause de la S.A.L.E.

Le premier repas en compagnie de Malefoy n'avait pas été très joyeux, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ceux qui suivirent. Au fil des jours, Malefoy devenait de plus en plus maussade et agressif. On aurait pu le croire gravement malade tant son visage était blafard. Ses yeux perdaient peu à peu leur éclat, et ses joues se creusaient à vue d'oeil.  
Les premières semaines, il avait continué à provoquer Hermione lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble. Celle-ci tentait de garder son sang-froid et de rester muette, mais il lui arrivait d'exploser en récriminations contre le jeune homme que rien ne semblait mettre plus en joie que de la voir se mettre en colère. De longues disputes s'ensuivaient et se terminaient généralement dans divers cris et claquements de portes. Malefoy trouva vite ce qui la mettait à bout : ce n'était pas lorsqu'il l'insultait elle, mais quand il s'en prenait à ses amis qu'elle devenait particulièrement nerveuse. La pire dispute qu'il avait déclenché avait pour sujet Hagrid. Lorsqu'il l'avait traité d' « hybride à moitié idiot », Hermione avait littéralement explosé.

-Hagrid n'a rien d'un idiot : In n'a pas terminé ses études, c'est vrai, mais il est très doué avec les animaux ! Il a même réussi à dresser des sombrals ! Et toi, tu peux me dire en quoi tu es doué ? Tu peux me dire si une seconde tu as pensé à autre chose qu'à ta petite personne ? Tu verras, un jour les êtres que tu as méprisé et insulté se retourneront contre toi, et tu te rendras compte qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer ! Hagrid est généreux et courageux, mais toi, regarde-toi, Malefoy ! Toi et ton sang pur ! Tu n'as jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'utile, ou même d'aimable pour les autres !

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Protesta-t-il.

-Et j'ai sauvé la tienne, répliqua-t-elle. Et si j'avais su que j'allais me retrouver à dîner tous les soirs avec toi et à t'écouter débiter toutes ces inepties, ajouta-t-elle, je t'assure que je t'aurai laisser te vider de ton sang sans remords !!!

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle avait quitté la table en faisant tomber son assiette encore pleine dans un fracas de porcelaine brisée, et était sortie en claquant la porte de la salle à manger si violemment qu'un tableau se décrocha du mur et s'écrasa sur le plancher.

Malefoy riait aux éclats quand il voyait Hermione devenir de plus en plus exaspérée, mais une fois qu'elle le quittait pour ruminer sa colère dans sa chambre, il retombait dans sa mauvaise humeur et s'enfermait dans ses noires pensées.  
Au bout de quelques temps, il finit par ne plus parler pendant le repas. Quelquefois même, Hermione mangeait seule à la grande table, face à la chaise vide de Drago. Elle le voyait changer du tout au tout. Lui qui était auparavant toujours si soigné et propre sur lui, elle le vit devenir négligé. Il ne se coiffait plus, portait les mêmes vêtements plusieurs jours d'affilée, se tenait mal face à elle, vautré dans son fauteuil, ne mangeant presque rien, mais se servant de grandes rasades de Whisky pur feu. Sur son menton apparaissait un fin duvet blond, et ses cheveux sales encadraient un visage plus maussade que jamais. A plusieurs reprises, il apparut au dîner avec les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Il maigrissait de plus en plus, et son haleine était chargée de vapeurs d'alcool. Hermione sentait le désespoir qui suintait de tout son être, mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Et puis, après tout, est-ce que ça la regardait ?

Un jour, pourtant, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui fit reconsidérer sa position par rapport à la dépression de Malefoy. Comme chaque soir, elle était retournée dans sa chambre à la fin du repas et après avoir vérifié que les billes magiques qu'elle portait au cou étaient toujours translucides -ce qu'elle faisait plus d'une dizaine de fois par jour-, elle s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un des livres qui s'entassaient sur sa table de chevet. Mais elle n'avait pas parcouru quelques lignes que des éclats de voix aiguës lui firent relever la tête. Elle se dirigea à pas de loups vers sa porte et l'entrouvrit. Par l'interstice, elle aperçut deux elfes de maison chargés de piles de draps qui parcouraient le couloir et reconnut les voix stridentes de Krachsek et Gorvy.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser de le servir, Krachsek ! C'est ton maître !

-Mon maître est Lucius Malefoy !

-Drago est son fils ! Tu lui dois respect et obéissance !

-Il n'en est pas question ! Si je sers Drago Malefoy, alors je ne sers pas Lucius Malefoy, parce qu'il déteste son père ! Il n'arrête pas de le provoquer et de l'insulter quand il est là, et dès qu'il est absent, il passe ses journées à le maudire, et j'en suis sûr, à élaborer des plans pour lui nuire !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Krachsek ! Tu devrais avoir honte de tenir ces propos infamants à l'égard du jeune maître !

-Je n'ai pas honte, parce que cette petite vermine est en passe de devenir un traître à son sang ! En plus, il accueille cette sang-de-bourbe dans les plus beaux appartements du manoir, c'est intolérable, Gorvy !

Hermione tendit l'oreille, mais les deux elfes s'éloignaient et leurs voix se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Elle referma doucement la porte et resta un instant immobile, songeuse...

« Ainsi, Malefoy se détache de son bien-aimé père... Ce doit être la première bonne initiative qu'il prend de sa vie... Si on ne compte pas celle de me sauver la vie... »

Hermione ressentit soudain de la pitié pour Malefoy, mais elle chassa bien vite ce sentiment incongru.

Elle s'accouda à une fenêtre et regarda le soleil se coucher sur la forêt qui entourait le domaine. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, le découragement la gagnait. Ses recherches pour trouver une faille dans la protection du manoir se révélaient infructueuses. Plus elle avançait dans ses investigations, plus elle se rendait compte que la protection avait dû être mise en place par un grand sorcier... Et puisque les cachots servaient à enfermer les malheureux capturés par les mangemorts, il se pouvait bien que ce soit par Voldemort lui-même... Personne, sauf Harry et Ron, n'était au courant de sa disparition. Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne viendrait la chercher ici, et de toute manière, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'ils y parviennent. Soudain, une idée étrange germa dans son esprit... Et si elle réussissait à convaincre Malefoy de la laisser sortir ? A cette pensée, Hermione éclata de rire. Ridicule ! Jamais Malefoy-le-mangemort-l'ennemi-des-sang-de-bourbes-la-fouine-le-lâche n'accepterait de se rallier à sa cause.

Et pourtant... pourtant, Malefoy avait changé depuis la fin de leur cinquième année. D'après Krachsek, il n'était plus aussi dépendant de son père qu'avant, et peut-être même essayait-il de lui nuire...   
Il ne l'avait pas insultée une seule fois depuis qu'elle était entre ces murs, il n'avait fait que la provoquer. De plus, il l'avait étonnamment bien traitée. Elle avait droit à des appartements luxueux, des repas exquis, et il n'avait pas profité une seule fois du fait qu'elle n'avait plus de baguette, contrairement à lui. Et par-dessus tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce qui prouvait que, malgré tout, il avait un coeur...  
Hermione se rappela alors ce que Harry lui avait raconté... Lorsqu'il avait surpris Malefoy, sanglotant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, dépassé et terrifié par la tache qui lui avait été confiée... Et elle savait tout aussi de ce qui s'était passé sur la tour d'astronomie. Harry avait fini par leur décrire le détail de la nuit cauchemardesque qu'il avait vécu, et elle savait que Drago n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, malgré les ordres. Elle savait qu'il avait baissé sa baguette, qu'il s'était laissé convaincre... mais trop tard. Maintenant que Dumbledore était mort, qui pourrait le faire changer de camp ? Entre-temps, il avait vu Rogue, son père, les autres mangemorts, et peut-être aussi Voldemort. Il avait eu largement l'occasion d'oublier ce que lui avait dit le directeur, et de se sentir à nouveau comme un poisson dans l'eau dans sa panoplie de mangemort en herbe. De plus, il avait largement contribué à l'ascension de Voldemort, en introduisant ses acolytes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et en participant à l'assassinat du seul homme que craignait le mage noir. Il avait dû être grandement félicité pour cet acte. Hermione essaya de s'imaginer Malefoy se rengorgeant de sa victoire, levant haut le menton face à son maître, mais elle n'y parvint pas . Sans cesse lui revenait en mémoire le Malefoy de ces derniers jours, sale, déprimé...malheureux... et à nouveau un sentiment de pitié l'étreignit. Il ne devait pas être si fier que ça de ce qu'il avait fait, finalement. La mort de sa mère devait sans doute le faire culpabiliser, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, le premier soir, dans l'aile ouest... A ce souvenir, Hermione poussa un long soupir. Comment pourrait-elle jamais le convaincre ? Il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à le faire parler, et ce ne serait sans doute pas une mince affaire... Ensuite il faudrait qu'elle arrive à discuter avec lui sans que cela ne finisse en pugilat... Et enfin, il faudrait amener le sujet sur le tapis et argumenter. La tache paraissait impossible. Mais Hermione était courageuse et persévérante. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, et dans le regard éteint de Malefoy, elle avait trop souvent vu l'écho du désespoir qui avait emporté sa mère. Elle était à présent décidée et puisque c'était sa dernière chance de sortir de sa prison, elle ferait tout pour sauver Drago, et elle avec.

_REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :_

**yunika **: S'il-te-plaît, reviens !!! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à continuer ma fic, mais maintenant ça y est, elle est là !!! J'espère que tu reviendras me lire... :'(

**AthenaCage **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te charmera tout autant.

**-San-RSX ** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! C'est cool que le concept te plaise, il faut dire que c'était un peu farfelu comme idée...

**langedesenfers **:

1ere review : Merci !!! Pour le passage où Hermione soigne Drago, j'ai repris texto le dialogue du dessin animé, parce que j'adore trop ce passage ! Je vais peut-être caser quelques autres grosses citations dans le même genre, je verrai...

2ème review : Oui bon ça va j'arriiiive ! ;)

**sasou5 **:Merci :)

**virginie01 **: Alors j'ai un tas de choses à te répondre... Qui a dit que Hermione n'était pas belle ? Bon, ok, j'ai pas dit qu'elle l'était, mais j'ai pas non plus dit qu'elle l'était pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis, la morale de La Belle et La Bête, après tout, c'est que ce n'est pas l'apparence qui est importante... Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que ce n'est pas pour ses beaux yeux que Malefoy l'a sauvée... Et sinon, désolée pour les âmes sensibles, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas très drôle comme fic... Moi j'aime bien les drames ! J'espère que tu continueras à la suivre tout de même...

**Lenne26 **: Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que tu es patiente, parce qu'effectivement, ils vont mettre beaucoup de temps à s'apprécier (déjà il faudrait qu'ils se parlent...), enfin je te dis pas tout non plus... Eh ! Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on me fait une remarque sur le physique des personnages, et je me rends compte que je les ai pas décrit qualitativement (je crois), mais bon tant mieux si les lecteurs se les imaginent eux-même, je préfère. (Pour ma part, je dois avouer que j'imagine un Drago trèèèèèèèèèès sexy aussi (même s'il est super chiant...))

**labulle **: Merci ! Je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine à peu près, de préférence vers le vendredi-samedi, j'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous !!! (je dis ça et je poste un lundi, mais c'est la rentrée, c'est pour ça...)


	11. Chapter 11

_Que de retard !! Eh oui, je sais, et je suis impardonnable. J'espère qu'il y aura encore quelqu'un pour me lire... _

Chapitre XI

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla pleine de bonne volonté. Dehors, le soleil levant éclairait la débauche de rouge et d'ocre qui tapissait la forêt et ses doux rayons emplissaient lentement la chambre d'une tiédeur automnale.

Contrairement à son habitude, Hermione choisit avec soin la tenue qu'elle porterait pour sa première tentative d'approche de Malefoy. Elle enfila finalement une jolie robe blanc cassé rehaussée d'or dont la simplicité n'avait d'égale que l'élégance. Hermione voulut faire aussi l'effort d'attacher ses cheveux pour qu'ils paraissent moins ébouriffés, mais elle savait bien qu'elle s'attaquait à une cause perdue d'avance. Elle fit cependant tout son possible pour avoir l'air soignée, élégante et peut-être même jolie. Lorsqu'elle fut à peu près satisfaite du résultat, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil en prenant garde de ne pas froisser les délicats tissus de sa robe, ouvrit le lourd volume qu'elle avait abandonné la veille, et se plongea dans sa lecture plusieurs heures durant.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner approcha, les habituels coups frappés à la porte retentirent et Gorvy vint comme tous les autres jours lui annoncer qu'elle était attendue dans la salle à manger. Hermione se leva un peu trop brusquement, et suivit l'elfe de maison à petits pas à travers le manoir. Quelque chose de lourd pesait sur sa poitrine et l'oppressait, l'empêchait de respirer. Elle n'avait rien préparé, en fait. Il lui faudrait improviser, et l'angoisse d'échouer lui étreignait le coeur avec une poigne de fer.

Soudain, Gorvy s'arrêta. Toute à son inquiétude, Hermione n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les lourdes portes de la salle à manger. L'elfe les ouvrit et introduisit la jeune fille tremblante dans la pièce. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avachi dans son fauteuil, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang, Drago fixait un regard vide sur le verre de cristal posé devant lui. Au moins, il était là ! Ces derniers jours, il avait manqué bon nombre de repas et Hermione avait dû manger en tête-à-tête avec un fauteuil vide, aussi fut-elle rassurée de le voir, même s'il n'avait pas semblé remarquer sa présence. L'elfe tira légèrement son propre fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse s'installer, et soudain toute son angoisse se mua en une puissante volonté de réussir. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur une scène de théâtre, illuminée de mille feux, observée par des forêts d'yeux impatients qui attendaient avidement qu'elle joue son rôle, et elle jouerait son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Elle prit place et lança d'une voix forte mais aimable : « Bonjour, Malefoy ! ».

Au son de sa voix, et surtout à l'appel de son nom, il sursauta. Levant ses yeux ternes vers elle, il la regarda sans vraiment la voir, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle venait de lui parlait et qu'il s'était replongé dans ses pensées. Mais Hermione soutint son regard, et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il sembla alors prendre conscience de sa présence. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées et émit une espèce de borborygme indéfinissable. Hermione sourit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas dû parler depuis des jours et des jours, mais elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle poliment. Malefoy se racla la gorge et marmonna : « Bonjour... ».

Puis il retomba dans le mutisme. Des plats apparurent dans les assiettes et les yeux à nouveau perdus dans le vide, il attaqua son repas silencieusement. Mais c'était sans compter sur le plan de sa charmante convive. Celle-ci ne voulait surtout pas laisser la conversation -si on pouvait proprement parler de conversation- se fermer une fois de plus et elle se précipita sur la première banalité qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

Elle regretta les mots à l'instant même où ils franchirent ses lèvres. Malefoy passait la plupart de son temps enfermé dans l'aile ouest, errant dans ce qui était à présent le sanctuaire de sa mère. Sa matinée avait sans doute été tout sauf bonne. Il ne répondit pas, ne cilla même pas. On aurait dit qu'Hermione n'avait pas parlé.

-Combien d'elfes sont à votre service, ici ?

C'était la deuxième banalité qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Cette fois-ci, Malefoy grogna et daigna s'adresser à elle, de la même voix rauque qu'un instant avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'aimerais savoir combien il y a d'elfes...

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu me parles d'un coup ? La coupa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te parler ? Répliqua-t-elle en adoptant le ton le plus dégagé possible.

-Granger, ça fait un mois que t'es là, et tu as dû aligner dix phrases. En hurlant, la plupart du temps... Et là, comme ça, tu me parles de mes elfes de maison ? Si tu espères me faire croire que c'est un comportement normal, tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Hermione se demanda comment réagir. Elle se maudit d'être partie tête baissée dans ce « plan » sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Malefoy. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'habitude. D'habitude, elle était posée et réfléchie, et maintenant... cela faisait un mois qu'elle était enfermée dans cette demeure, un mois qu'elle n'avait ouvert la bouche quasiment que pour des tentatives inutiles d'engager la conversation avec des elfes de maison, un mois qu'elle ne savait plus rien de ses meilleurs amis, et elle devenait imprudente, téméraire même, car brusquer les choses ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, elle le savait. Elle se résolut alors à être franche -dans la limite du raisonnable- avec Malefoy. Il était inutile de nier qu'elle l'avait superbement ignoré depuis le début de son incarcération et qu'il était pour le moins étrange qu'elle adopte soudain ce ton badin pour lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps...

-Je m'ennuie, Malefoy, dit-elle alors. Je m'ennuie à mourir. J'ai visité tout le manoir, j'ai fait la connaissance de tous les elfes, j'ai terminé tous les livres qui étaient à ma disposition, et maintenant je suis complètement désoeuvrée. Alors, bien que ça ne m'enchante guère, je me suis résolue à faire abstraction de la haine et du dégoût que tu m'inspires et à te parler.

Malefoy resta bouche bée devant son petit discours. Au moins elle était claire. Il n'y avait rien d'amical dans sa tentative de discuter avec lui.

Hermione le regarda réfléchir. Il ne refuserait pas. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un être humain. Mais accepterait-il de se détacher de son malheur ? D'oublier un peu ses souvenirs et sa mère pour faire partie à nouveau du présent ? Ou était-il déjà trop prisonnier de sa souffrance pour pouvoir jamais s'en débarrasser ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que moi, j'arriverai à surmonter la haine et le dégoût que _tu _m'inspires pour te répondre ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton dans lequel perçait plus la curiosité de savoir ce qu'elle trouverait à répliquer que le mépris ou l'insulte.

-On s'est mutuellement sauvé la vie, on peut bien arriver à se parler, non ?

Le visage blafard de Malefoy resta impassible, mais il répondit :

-Peut-être.

Il posa alors ses couverts, se leva et quitta la pièce.

Hermione, étonnée de ce brusque revirement, ne fit rien pour le retenir. Elle était déjà très fière d'avoir pu lui arracher quelques mots, et surtout ce « peut-être » qui en promettait d'autres...

Le soir venu, Hermione se rendit dans la salle à manger avant même que Gorvy l'invite à le faire. Elle s'assit près de la cheminée à l'intérieur de laquelle ronflait un énorme feu, et attendit patiemment l'arrivée du maître de maison. Mais sept heures sonnèrent, sans qu'il donne signe de vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione jetait un centième coup d'oeil vers la porte, la nourriture apparut dans les divers plats et le fumet appétissant qui s'en échappait eut raison de sa patience. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle savait être la chambre de Malefoy. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle hésita un instant puis frappa trois coups. Personne ne répondit. « Malefoy? » appela-t-elle et elle frappa plus fort, mais cette fois encore elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle osa alors tourner la poignée et pénétrer dans les appartements de Drago Malefoy.

La chambre dans laquelle elle entra était très vaste, plus grande et plus luxueuse encore que la sienne. Les murs lambrissés d'acajou et les lourds rideaux couleur sang conféraient à la pièce une atmosphère chaude et sombre à la fois. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les vitres sales dévoilait à Hermione un désordre accablant. Le lit à baldaquins défait éparpillait ça et là sur le matelas les draps en satin et les oreillers brodés. Il y avait tant de grimoires ouverts, abandonnés, entassés, de vêtements sales, froissés, éparpillés, de restes de nourriture, de parchemins et de saleté sur le sol qu'on ne devinait l'épais tapis poussiéreux qui le couvrait que par quelques taches de couleur isolées, s'échappant des rares interstices laissés vierges par l'amas de désordre. Une odeur nauséabonde de renfermé, de nourriture pourrie et d'alcool flottait dans la chambre et semblait suinter des murs, des draps, et de chaque parcelle de la pièce comme un poison. Hermione ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Il y avait pourtant des elfes -ou plutôt des esclaves- dans cette demeure, pourquoi cette chambre était-elle dans un tel état de saleté ? Soudain, elle entendit un petit bruit, comme un grognement, provenant d'une porte latérale qui était légèrement entrouverte. Elle traversa la chambre en enjambant du mieux qu'elle put divers monticules qui jonchaient le sol et ouvrit complètement la porte.

Là encore, la pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de distinguer nettement la silhouette du corps de Malefoy étalée de tout son long sur les dalles blanc et or qui, si elles avaient été propres et avaient bénéficié d'un peu de lumière du soleil, auraient pu illuminer la salle de leurs reflets éclatants.

Hermione s'agenouilla rapidement, et voulut saisir la main de Drago pour tâter son pouls, mais les relents d'alcool qui se dégageaient de lui la fixèrent plus rapidement sur l'origine du malaise du jeune homme. Elle le secoua brutalement. « Malefoy ! » dit-elle un peu trop fort. Malefoy grimaça, grommela, se dégagea de son emprise, mais ne fit pas mine de se réveiller. Hermione se releva alors et rassemblant ses forces, le traîna jusqu'au bassin ovale creusé dans le sol autour duquel s'alignaient des centaines de robinets en or, comme à Poudlard. Elle trouva rapidement celui qui versait l'eau la plus froide, elle cala la tête de Malefoy en-dessous. Lorsqu'il fut installé, elle ouvrit le robinet à fond et l'eau glacée se déversa comme un torrent sur le visage du jeune homme. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et voulut se relever si brusquement qu'il se cogna violemment la tête au robinet. Il gémit de douleur, et se redressa lentement, les yeux pleins de larmes et le crâne entre les mains.

-Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Écoute-moi bien, Malefoy, commença Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa question.

Elle était de nouveau agenouillée, en face de lui, et il ne l'avait jamais vue plus sérieuse et sombre qu'à ce moment-là.

-Tu dois arrêter de te laisser aller de la sorte, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Ça ne sert à rien de te noyer dans le désespoir ! Si tu es malheureux, fais en sorte que ça change ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu vas modifier ton passé, ni ton avenir ! Regarde-toi ! Tu n'as que dix-sept ans et tu n'es déjà presque plus qu'une loque humaine ! Relève-toi et arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort ! Prends ta vie en main!

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait mal, la tête lui tournait, il avait la nausée, et voilà qu'on lui faisait la morale comme une mère à son enfant. Comme une mère...

Tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier en se saoulant lui revint alors à l'esprit. L'image de sa mère, souffrante et malheureuse, et dont le regard le suppliait avec détresse le frappa de plein fouet et la douleur le submergea. Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative puérile d'effacer cette vision, mais des centaines de visages tournoyaient dans son esprit, son père, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Greyback, Rogue... tous réunis pour le harceler d'accusations, pour le menacer, pour le torturer. Drago n'en pouvait plus, il voulait s'échapper de ce manège infernal, il suffoquait, et soudain il se rendit comte qu'il pleurait sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'était rapprochée et l'entourait de ses bras tandis qu'il s'abandonnait au chagrin contre elle.

Dans le silence glacial de la salle de bain, ses sanglots semblaient seuls au monde, comme un appel au secours lancé au beau milieu d'un océan d'indifférence, mais alors la voix d'Hermione lui répondit doucement, en même temps qu'une main réconfortante passait dans ses cheveux.

-Cccchhht, Malefoy, Chhhht. Tu verras, tout ira mieux demain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un certain moment à déterminer ce qui l'avait tirée si brusquement de son sommeil. Autour d'elle, tout était plongé dans une obscurité quasi-complète, et elle plissa les yeux pour pouvoir distinguer les contours de sa chambre. C'est alors que des coups retentirent distinctement et elle comprit que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillée. Elle sauta en hâte hors de son lit, tâtonna un instant dans la pénombre et trouva enfin la poignée de sa porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la lueur des bougies du couloir l'aveugla un instant. Elle leva la main devant ses yeux mi-clos et distingua alors son visiteur nocturne. Devant elle se tenait Malefoy, qu'elle avait laissé quelques heures auparavant, en robe de chambre, l'air un peu gêné. En réponse au regard perplexe -et un peu ensommeillé- qu'elle lui adressa, il expliqua son apparition pour le moins impromptue :

-Je me demandais si... tu... si tu voulais, enfin, je voudrais qu'on... ou plutôt, ça te dérange... si... si on parle un peu ?

La surprise acheva de réveiller Hermione. Bouche bée et ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles, elle balbutia :

-Oui, enfin non, non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Je... entre, si tu veux...

Et elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il pénétra dans la pièce silencieusement, timidement, et resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, qui avait allumé puis posé une bougie sur la table basse lui désigne un fauteuil. Elle s'installa elle-même confortablement en face de lui, prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Mais Malefoy restait silencieux et ne semblait pas disposé à desserrer les lèvres le premier.

-Tu voulais parler de choses sérieuses ou bien simplement discuter ? Demanda Hermione.

-Si « parler de choses sérieuses » signifie « me faire sermonner comme tout à l'heure », je crois que je préfère des conversations plus superficielles, dit-il, et les coins de ses lèvres frémirent.

-Bien, lança Hermione un peu décontenancée par l'attitude de son interlocuteur, alors... de quoi pourrions-nous discuter ? ... sans nous battre, bien entendu...

-Peut-être qu'on a des points communs... suggéra Malefoy.

-Des points communs ? Répéta Hermione en haussant les sourcils. Malefoy, je crois que tu deviens quelqu'un de très optimiste !

-Et moi, je crois que tu as des a priori sur ma personne... rétorqua Malefoy. Je sais que nous avons une passion en commun.

Encore une fois, ses lèvres tressaillirent.

-Une passion ? Répéta encore Hermione, interloquée. Ma passion à moi, c'est...

-Les livres, la coupa Malefoy. Moi aussi.

Hermione éclata franchement de rire :

-Je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et jamais je n'ai aperçu un livre dans tes mains en-dehors des cours ! Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit l'air vexé qu'affichait Malefoy.

-Nous ne lisons pas de la même manière, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton sec. Toi, tu passes ton temps à ça, comme si une seconde sans lire était une seconde de perdue, comme si ton but était de finir au moins deux livres entre le petit déjeuner et le dîner... Moi, j'aime être seul et dans le calme lorsque je lis... Et puis toi, tu ne lis que dans le but d'apprendre, de t'instruire !

-Et alors ? C'est un mal ? S'indigna Hermione. Tu lis pour quoi, toi ?

-Pour rien, pour le plaisir. Pour oublier, pour voyager, pour m'échapper... Je lis des romans, moi. Pas des livres de classe !

Hermione resta un moment interdite. Elle s'était toujours représenté Malefoy comme une sorte d'analphabète à peine plus cultivé que les deux gorilles qui le suivaient toujours comme une ombre... Et il s'avérait que ce prétendu analphabète était comme elle un grand lecteur de littérature sorcière. Car si Hermione ne parlait pas de ses lectures romanesques, elle n'en pensait pas moins, et sa table de chevet à Poudlard était systématiquement encombrée de nombreux volumes sans aucun rapport avec les cours enseignés au château. Au fond de son coeur et des ses yeux s'alluma une petite étincelle à l'idée qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait sa passion. Et peu importe si c'était Malefoy.

-Parle-moi de ton livre préféré, lui demanda-t-elle soudain, avec un sourire.

Malefoy eut l'air un instant surpris, mais il sourit à son tour -un vrai sourire, cette fois- et commença à raconter...

Ils parlèrent ainsi près de deux heures, puis se séparèrent à l'aube, tombant tous les deux de sommeil, mais plus que satisfaits de leur échange.

Les romans devinrent vite leur sujet de conversation favori. Après le repas, ils s'installaient dans les fauteuils devant l'immense cheminée du séjour et pouvaient parler plusieurs heures durant. Au début, Drago parlait peu, écoutait surtout. Puis, encouragé par Hermione qui le harcelait de questions, il osa progressivement, cherchant ses mots d'abord mais bientôt de plus en plus à l'aise, décrire ce qu'il ressentait à la lecture de ses livres préférés.

A la lueur du soleil couchant, baignés par la douce chaleur des derniers rayons du jour, leurs visages tendrement éclairés de pourpre et d'or, ils oubliaient leurs différents et partageaient leur amour commun. Longtemps, ils échangeaient leurs impressions, leurs sentiments, ou tentaient de faire découvrir à l'autre les facettes cachées de tel ou tel roman.

D'autres fois, ils parlaient de Poudlard, en évitant soigneusement les sujets qui fâchent. Malgré cela, il leur restait un bon nombre de souvenirs à se raconter, depuis les moyens d'éviter Rusard après le couvre-feu jusqu'aux ballades dans le parc du château, en passant par diverses critiques de professeurs et d'élèves.

Hermione se révélait très douée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'imiter la voix éthérée et les prédictions désastreuses du professeur Trelawney, et Malefoy fut plus qu'impressionné quand elle lui raconta comment elle avait quitté son cours de manière fracassante pour ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

A son tour, il lui raconta comment il avait essayé de faire croire au professeur McGonagall qu'il était parvenu à faire disparaître la souris qui leur servait de cobaye comme elle l'avait demandé, alors qu'il s'était contenté de la cacher dans son plumier. La supercherie avait été rapidement découverte quand le plumier en question s'était mis à couiner et à bouger, ce qui avait permis à McGonagall de lui lancer quelques commentaires ironiques, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'était avéré que la souris avait pris quelques aises dans sa cachette improvisée.

Hermione éclata de rire à l'écoute de cette histoire, et Malefoy sourit d'un air d'excuse.

-C'est la première fois que tu ris vraiment depuis que tu es arrivée, remarqua-t-il.

-Que je ris _vraiment _? Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

-Un rire de joie, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais Malefoy ne semblait pas attendre de réponse. Il se leva.

-Bon, il est presque minuit. On va peut-être se coucher, non ?

Elle acquiesça et se leva à son tour.

-Je te raccompagne, dit-il en quittant la salle de séjour.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.

-Tu as peur que je me perde ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, mais elle n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse.

Ils firent donc le chemin qui la séparait de ses appartements ensemble, et en silence. Malefoy sembla sur le point de parler à plusieurs reprises, mais ne prononça finalement pas un mot. Quand il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, une fois arrivé devant les portes de sa chambre, elle sentit comme du regret dans sa voix. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa tourna les talons.

-Tu veux entrer boire une tasse de thé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna immédiatement et lui répondit « Volontiers », mais sans un sourire.

Dans la chambre, ils s'assirent autour de la table basse et Hermione servit le thé brûlant qui était apparu dans la théière. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que Malefoy voulait lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux, mais ne savait comment l'y amener. Pour combler le silence, elle commença à parler des sortilèges de souhait qui avaient été lancés dans tout le manoir, et qui permettaient d'obtenir ce que l'on voulait au moment où l'on en prononçait le souhait -dans la limite du raisonnable-, par exemple un livre, ou un repas...

-Granger, la coupa Drago qui n'avait manifestement rien écouté de ce qu'elle disait, j'ai réfléchi depuis l'autre soir, tu sais, où tu ... tu m'as dit de me prendre en main, de... enfin, bref. Je sens bien que je suis... malheureux, dit-il après une hésitation et en évitant le regard d'Hermione. Je sais que je ne vais pas bien, mais il y a tellement de choses autour de moi qui pourraient en être la cause, que ne sais pas réellement pourquoi... Je...je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère ! Je ne veux pas dépérir sans rien faire !

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de sa mère, mais il avait dit ces derniers mots avec force, comme un défi lancé à la vie et au malheur.

-Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'en sortir, mais je sais que tu m'y aides beaucoup... que ce soit volontaire ou pas. Et j'ai beau détester beaucoup trop de choses chez toi, Granger, je ne peux pas nier que sans toi, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais aujourd'hui... Alors, voilà. Je voulais te dire que j'avais bien entendu ce que tu m'avais dit, et que je t'en remerciais.

Il reposa sa tasse encore pleine et se leva.

-Bonne nuit, Granger.

-Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Labulle** Eh oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très régulière dans mon travail (mais je me soigne). Tu remarqueras cependant que ce nouveau chapitre n'est posté qu'à une semaine d'écart du précédent ! (super fière) J'espère qu'il te plaira lui aussi. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Yunika C'est gentil à toi de me pardonner... Quant au rapprochement, on peut effectivement dire qu'il va avoir lieu (mieux vaut tard que jamais) mais rien n'est encore définitif ! (hihihi)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII

Un mois passa ainsi, et la moite douceur de la fin de l'été céda la place à la grisaille d'Octobre. Les petites pluies froides déposaient sur les vitres glacées des kyrielles de minuscules gouttes sales et grises qui plongeaient le manoir dans une ambiance morose.

Hermione et Drago s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, mais ce dernier avait l'air de plus en plus souvent absent. Lorsqu'ils discutaient tous les deux, il lui arrivait souvent de perdre le fil de la conversation, les yeux dans le vague et les sourcils froncés. Un soir qu'Hermione lui expliquait le principe d'une potion sur laquelle il lui avait posé des questions par pure curiosité, elle se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, son interlocuteur était perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'écoutait plus du tout.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras du jeune homme en murmurant : « Malefoy ? ». Il sursauta à son contact.

-Hein ? Tu disais ?

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu deviens de plus en plus sombre...

-Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Répondit-il sèchement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce malotru, tout de même !

-Ça me concerne parce que j'en ai assez de parler dans le vide comme je le fais depuis un quart d'heure !

-Oh, arrête ! Lança-t-il sans un sourire, tu adores étaler ta science, tu devrais être ravie que je t'en laisse l'occasion !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné et s'apprêta à répondre sur le même ton, mais elle se ravisa. Malefoy pouvait être vraiment blessant certaines fois. Sans cela, on aurait presque pu croire quelquefois qu'ils étaient amis. Mais il y avait trop de rancoeur entre eux et Hermione se demandait si leur relation n'était pas seulement une manière pour eux de se sentir moins seuls, leur dernier recours pour ne pas sombrer dans la solitude, et rien d'autre. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux Malefoy, il lui semblait qu'en-dessous de ces innombrables défauts, il y avait encore quelque chose de bon enfoui en lui, et elle aurait voulu découvrir cette partie de sa personnalité. Elle lui demanda doucement :

-Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, au lieu de devenir agressif comme ça ? Tu as dit que tu voulais que je t'aide...

-J'ai jamais dit ça, Granger, la coupa Malefoy.

Hermione prit sur elle pour ne pas élever la voix.

-Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Malefoy. Tu n'as peut-être pas dit ça exactement, mais l'idée y était. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Hermione avait eu raison de rester calme. Sa douceur et sa patience eurent raison de Drago. Il poussa un profond soupir en se prenant la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

-Tu n'abandonneras pas l'affaire, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, alors mieux vaut abréger tout de suite tes souffrances, lui dit-elle. Dis-moi ce qui te rend si taciturne.

Il y eut un long silence, comme si Malefoy, le visage toujours caché, se demandait encore s'il allait ou non lui répondre.

-Les morts, lâcha-t-il soudain. Tous ces morts...

Hermione ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Quels morts, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il se leva brutalement, et se dirigea vers une longue fenêtre grise à travers laquelle il laissa à nouveau se perdre son regard, le dos tourné à Hermione.

-Dans les journaux. Tous les jours, des morts, des morts, des morts !

-Des gens que tu connais ? Demanda Hermione dont le coeur se serra à l'idée que c'était peut-être des gens qu'_elle_ connaissait.

-Oui. Non. Pas toujours.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Marcus Flint.

-Il est mort ? S'écria Hermione.

-C'est mon père qui l'a tué.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous l'effet de l'horreur. Marcus Flint était un abruti fini, certes, mais il avait quasiment leur âge et il avait été un de leur condisciple à Poudlard, il avait été le capitaine de l'équipe de Drago et elle en était bouleversée pour lui. Mais Drago ne dit rien. Elle voyait les jointures de ses mains, appuyées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui blanchissaient, ses bras tremblants et ses épaules qui se soulevaient lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

-Je le déteste, dit-il à voix basse. Je le déteste.

Les jours qui suivirent, ils ne reparlèrent pas de Marcus Flint, mais Hermione réussit à convaincre Drago de lui laisser lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_. En effet, chaque numéro apportait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Disparitions, morts, accidents, tortures se multipliaient à une terrible vitesse.

Malgré l'idée de ces massacres qui planait constamment au-dessus d'eux, Drago et Hermione ne manquaient aucun de leurs rendez-vous d'après dîner et discutaient toujours inépuisablement. Hermione commença discrètement à dévier leurs conversations vers des sujets plus personnels, et n'avait de cesse de chercher à découvrir quelle avait été l'enfance de Malefoy. Ce dernier n'en parlait que très peu, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, son père semblait systématiquement absent de ses souvenirs.

-Mais ton père ? Lui demanda-t-elle un soir. Il n'était pas là ? Où était-il ?

-Tu as fini de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée ? Lui rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à me raconter_ ta_ vie à toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules... Dis-moi depuis quand tu es devenu un rat de bibliothèque, par exemple.

Étrangement, on n'aurait pas dit que sa question avait été posée au hasard, mais plutôt qu'il voulait le lui demander depuis quelques temps sans l'oser ou en trouver l'occasion, et qu'il avait profité de cette opportunité pour obtenir une réponse.

-Je suis fille unique, commença Hermione. J'ai toujours aimé le calme, le silence, et quand il y avait du monde dans ma maison, je préférais me réfugier à l'étage, pour être tranquille. Et le meilleur endroit pour être tranquille, c'était le grenier. Là, il y avait les vieux livres de mon arrière-grand-père, à moitié rongés par les rats, et ces livres me fascinaient. Ils avaient vécu une histoire, tu comprends ? Sur leur couverture abîmée, on pouvait lire leur vie. Je me suis d'abord contentée de les regarder, d'imaginer quel avait été leur parcours, puis j'en ai ouvert un, et il m'a tellement plu que je l'ai lu d'une traite. J'ai dévoré les autres volumes, et je suis ensuite attaquée aux livres de mes parents, puis de la bibliothèque...

Elle s'arrêta soudain, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était un peu emportée en racontant son histoire. C'étaient des souvenirs qui lui tenaient tellement à coeur !

Mais Malefoy la regardait, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Il n'y avait plus une trace d'exaspération sur le visage, seulement de la curiosité, et ce petit air malicieux ou mystérieux, elle ne savait pas. Hermione rougit.

-Pas très passionnant... commença-t-elle, hésitante, mais Malefoy ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lança-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Moi aussi j'avais un endroit secret où je me réfugiais quand je voulais être au calme, dit-il à voix basse.

-Ah oui ? Fit Hermione, soudain intéressée.

-Eh oui, mon cher rat de bibliothèque...

Et Drago, une fois de plus, se leva en laissant Hermione sur sa faim.

**Réponse aux reviews** **lola129 : **Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis vraiment flattée et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! **Hamataroo : **Voilà le chapitre 13, pas d'impatience ! (pour une fois que je poste à peu près régulièrement ) Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Contente que ça te plaise. **Labulle : **Merci merci à l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices :') Voici encore un chapitre posté à temps (je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment) ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu continues à lire, n'hésite pas à critiquer bien sûr !

**Virginie01 : **Tu t'excuses pour ton retard ? C'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la première pierre ! ;)

On peut parler de rapprochement, oui mais tout n'est pas joué. Quant aux livres... eh bien je ne voyais pas deux anciens ennemis se rapprocher sans aucun prétexte (et puis moi je tombe toujours amoureuse des gars qui me parlent de livres :S)... Tant mieux si l'idée t'a plu !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV

Ce ne fut que le jour suivant qu'Hermione put en savoir plus sur l'énigmatique allusion qu'avait fait Malefoy. En effet, lorsqu'elle eut terminé son petit déjeuner, Gorvy l'informa que le maître désirait sa présence pour une petite promenade dans les jardins. Hermione jeta un regard à la fenêtre contre laquelle s'écrasaient avec violence d'énormes gouttes de pluie. Le vent était si fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir passer entre chaque interstice et s'insinuer méticuleusement dans le manoir, répandant un air froid et humide dans les couloirs. Un peu perplexe mais trop curieuse pour refuser l'offre saugrenue de Malefoy, elle renvoya l'elfe chargé d'une réponse positive, puis s'emmitoufla dans diverses épaisseurs de vêtements surmontées par une cape doublée de fourrure avant de rejoindre son hôte dans le hall du manoir.

Celui-ci, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile beige et d'une chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches, sourit en voyant sa charmante prisonnière assez équipée pour affronter une nouvelle aire glacière. Cependant, il ne lui fit aucune remarque et après un banal échange de salutations, il l'invita à la suivre à l'extrémité du hall opposée à la porte d'entrée. Dans un coin se trouvait une petite porte ornée de bas-reliefs évoquant des feuilles de lierre si réalistes qu'on aurait dit que le bois avait vraiment été envahi par une plante grimpante. Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione.

-Il va falloir qu'on se donne la main, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Hermione sur ses gardes.

Il soupira d'un air exaspéré :

-Granger, je ne fais pas ça parce qu'en cachette, je fantasme sur le fait de te tenir la main !! s'exclama-t-il. Je fais ça parce que cette porte et le passage qui suit sont soumis au sort du nominus, tu connais le sort du nominus ?

-Je suppose que seul une personne portant le nom des Malefoy peut y entrer, c'est ça ? Répondit Hermione, un peu honteuse de sa réaction enfantine.

-C'est ça ! Et à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si ça suffira que je te tienne la main, étant donné que tu es une... enfin que tes parents sont des moldus... Allez, donne moi la main !

Hermione tendit sa main et les doigts de Drago se refermèrent sur les siens. Elle frissonna au contact de sa main si froide et en même temps si fine, presque féminine tant elle semblait délicate.

Malefoy poussa alors la porte et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir sombre et moite. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione s'habitua à l'obscurité des lieux et distingua des parois rocheuses. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans une grotte, mais elle avait beau scruter ce qui l'entourait, elle ne pouvait voir aucune lumière lui indiquant l'existence d'une sortie.

Mais au moment où Malefoy s'arrêta, elle comprit ce qui cachait l'extérieur à sa vue. Un lourd rideau de frondaisons tombait devant eux et masquait l'ouverture de la grotte. Malefoy souleva quelques lianes sous lesquelles ils passèrent pour aboutir dans le jardin le plus merveilleux qu'Hermione ait jamais vu. Abasourdie par les centaines de plantes qui s'offraient à sa vue dans un tourbillon d'odeurs et de couleurs, elle ne remarqua même pas que la tempête avait ici cédé la place à un soleil doux et lumineux ni que Malefoy la regardait d'un air à la fois inquiet et amusé, ses doigts toujours entremêlés à ceux de la jeune fille. Voyant que Hermione n'était pas près de faire demi-tour, il lui lâcha enfin la main pour la laisser contempler à son aise le jardin.

Elle s'avança alors sur le chemin dallé, en essayant de tout voir, de tout toucher, de tout sentir à la fois. Envahie par une multitude de sensations, elle ne savait où donner de la tête. Elle allait d'une fleur à l'autre, d'un arbre à son voisin, tout en commentant chacune de ses découvertes par un grand nombre d'exclamations surexcitées. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le dixième des plantes qu'elle admirait et bombarda Malefoy de questions.

-Je suis déçu, Granger, dit ce dernier avec un petit air supérieur, je croyais vraiment que tu savais tout.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder mais il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté sur son visage, seulement une lueur amusée dans ses yeux et ils la rejoignit pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations. Ils quittèrent ensuite le jardin pour arriver dans un parc immense bordé par des bois non moins étendus. Au loin, on apercevait un grand bassin autour duquel se pavanaient une demi-douzaine de paons d'un blanc immaculé. Si de côté-là, le parc était organisé grâce à diverses allées, haies et fontaines qui faisaient penser à un château de Versailles miniaturisé, en revanche, à l'opposé, il n'était constitué que d'une immense étendue d'herbe, parsemée ça et là d'arbustes en fleurs.

Hermione se débarrassa de son encombrante cape et suivit Drago dans une longue ballade qui dura toute la matinée. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils s'assirent sur un banc pour grignoter divers fruits qu'ils avaient cueillis sur le chemin. Puis Drago fit entrer Hermione dans la serre qui s'élevait près du bassin. Là, elle put observer des plantes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que dans les livres en raison de leur dangerosité ou de leur rareté. Malefoy souriait de la voir papillonner dans tous les sens, émerveillée par toutes ces splendeurs. Enfin, il réussit à l'arracher à sa contemplation en lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient un autre jour pour finir d'admirer chaque feuille de chaque tige de chaque plante. En refermant la porte de la serre, il lui demanda :

-Tu te rappelles, hier, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais un endroit secret où je pouvais ma cacher ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-C'est là que je vais t'emmener.

Et pour l'intimer à le suivre, il lui prit à nouveau la main, qu'elle lui abandonna docilement cette fois, trop impatiente de découvrir le « jardin secret » de Malefoy pour y prendre garde.

Il l'amena alors à l'orée du bois et après avoir parcouru quelques mètres entres les arbres, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière assez grande pour contenir deux fois la maison des parents d'Hermione et au milieu de laquelle se dressaient quatre immenses haies formant un carré qu'on pouvait pénétrer grâce à un minuscule portail en fer forgé qui se découpait dans le feuillage. Lorsqu'ils eurent poussé la grille et franchi les murailles de verdure, Hermione découvrit une splendide roseraie s'étendant sur des mètres et des mètres de haies et de buissons chargés de fleurs aux pétales délicats. Il y avait toute sorte de roses, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy d'un air ravi et lui demanda :

-C'est ici que tu venais, alors, pour être au calme ?

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Et il l'emmena un peu plus en avant parmi les rosiers pour atteindre un petit renfoncement, caché par un buisson qui supportait des roses de la taille d'un chou-fleur. De loin, on aurait pu croire que cet endroit n'existait même pas, mais Hermione comprit que ce n'était pas que pour sa position stratégique que Malefoy venait s'y cacher. Bien que minuscule, ce coin de verdure était presque complètement entouré des plus belles roses qu'il soit. Un peu plus grandes que la paume de la main, celles-ci affichaient une couleur changeante, qui d'un rouge bordeaux passait presque au noir au moindre mouvement. Les pétales paraissaient faits de velours, et quand Hermione s'approcha d'une des fleurs, elle put sentir un parfum léger et enivrant.

Drago s'était allongé dans l'herbe et Hermione fit de même à ses côtés. Pendant de longues minutes, ils savourèrent simplement le fait d'être là, dans cet endroit féerique et de n'avoir aucun soucis en tête. Puis Drago se mit à parler.

-Mon père était rarement avec nous au Manoir. Il rentrait tard le soir, sûrement de ses réunions avec d'autres anciens mangemorts, et j'étais déjà couché. C'est dans les moments où il était là que je venais me réfugier ici, le plus possible. Il parlait à ma mère comme à une elfe de maison, alors qu'il n'avait pas le quart de son intelligence, et à moi, il ressassait sans cesse les mêmes préceptes stupides à propos de notre rang, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, etc... Pendant un moment, ça m'a plu de me croire supérieur aux autres. Mais l'année dernière, j'ai compris qu'à cause de mon père, mon avenir se résumait à suivre la même voie que lui, obéir, servir, souffrir... A cause de lui, des personnes sont mortes. Des personnes contre lesquelles il n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une haine injustifiée dictée par son maître. Il est lâche, servile, mauvais. Il me répugne et je le déteste !

-Et Voldemort ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

Drago sursauta lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom. Il continua de fixer le ciel.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis à ce sujet, dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est Tu-Sais-Qui que je hais ou si c'est ce qu'il a fait de ma vie. J'ai du mal à dissocier ces deux aspects, je...

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. A cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il avait failli tuer des élèves, Angelina, Weasley aussi... A cause de lui, ses propres camarades de classe auraient pu mourir lorsque les mangemorts avaient envahi l'école de sorcellerie...A cause de lui, il avait été sur le point de tuer un homme. Un homme assez bon pour voir autre chose en lui que le mangemort qu'il était devenu, un homme assez bon pour lui pardonner ses erreurs...

Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par le contact tiède de la main d'Hermione sur son avant-bras. Elle s'était relevée à demi et appuyée sur un coude, elle le regardait.

-Tu peux te libérer de ça, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que tu ne veux pas.

-Facile à dire, grommela-t-il en se redressant à son tour, mais toujours sans la regarder, les yeux fixés sur la haie en face de lui.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile ! S'écria Hermione en perdant patience. Mais si tu veux vraiment éviter de devenir un esclave comme ton père, c'est sûr que ça demandera un minimum d'efforts !

Comme Malefoy ne répondait rien, elle ajouta :

-Je suis prête à t'aider, tu sais.

Puis elle s'allongea à nouveau dans l'herbe, bientôt imitée par Drago.

Le soir, après la discussion rituelle qui suivait le repas, Hermione monta dans sa chambre où elle découvrit, posée sur son oreiller, une rose aux reflets de velours, provenant sans aucun doute de la cachette de Drago. Elle la posa délicatement sur sa table de chevet et s'endormit pleine d'espoir.

**Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais promis je reposterai le chapitre dès que je l'aurai fait. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

Hermione pensait à ses amis. Assise à sa coiffeuse, elle tentait distraitement de brosser ses cheveux, et regardait son reflet sans le voir. Comme tous les jours, elle avait consulté les billes magiques censées l'avertir d'un éventuel danger menaçant Harry et Ron. Et comme tous les jours, rassurée de constater qu'elles restaient translucides, elle avait de nouveau glissé les chaînes dans le col de sa robe. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait oublié ce rituel. Harry et Ron lui manquaient à chaque heure de la journée. Et pourtant, c'était si étrange... Elle avait comme l'impression que depuis son arrivée dans le manoir, le monde s'était arrêté. Tout était si inhabituel. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle était loin de ses meilleurs amis alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et au même moment, son ancien ennemi, qu'elle méprisait et détestait tant lui révélait des aspects de sa personnalité que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Finalement, il s'avérait bien moins borné qu'il en avait l'air et surtout, bien moins mauvais que tous ses actes passés pouvaient le faire paraître, puisqu'ils les regrettait si sincèrement. Hermione ne perdait cependant pas son but de vue, et le changement de Malefoy l'en approchait considérablement.

« Granger ! T'en as encore pour longtemps ? »

Elle sursauta brusquement, arrachée à ses pensées par des coups bruyants frappés à sa porte. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle et Drago avaient visité pour la première fois la roseraie des Malefoy, et ils avaient décidé d'y retourner aujourd'hui pour échapper à la vue déprimante de la pluie de neige fondue qui durait depuis plusieurs jours.

Hermione lâcha sa brosse et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le canapé.

-Entre ! Cria-t-elle.

-Granger, je t'attends depuis... commença Malefoy en ouvrant la porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer car un énorme coussin venait de s'aplatir sur son visage, étouffant la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione riait aux éclats tandis que Malefoy la regardait en secouant la tête.

-Quelle gamine ! Dit-il en lui renvoyant le coussin, qu'elle évita.

-Ça t'apprendra à me parler comme ça ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Et en plus, tu me fais des remontrances ? S'exclama Drago en tentant de ne pas sourire. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, crois-moi !

Et sur ces mots, il s'élança vers elle, mais Hermione lui échappa et s'enfuit précipitamment dans le couloir, Malefoy sur les talons. Ils se poursuivirent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'effondre contre le mur, essoufflée et le teint écarlate d'avoir tant couru Malefoy se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, en respirant bruyamment.

-Pour un attrapeur, je trouve que tu n'attrapes pas très bien, fit la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard de côté.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Drago, je t'ai attrapée. Et tout en parlant, il noua ses bras autour du ventre d'Hermione, mais sans la serrer, comme s'il n'en avait plus la force.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ce contact lui plaisait. Doux, agréable, complice. Oui, c'est ça qu'ils étaient devenus au fil des jours : complices. Mais leurs entrevues ne se limitaient pas qu'à des gamineries ou à des débats sans fin sur la littérature.

Petit à petit, Hermione avait commencé à aborder le sujet de Voldemort et de ses nombreux principes, convainquant plus ou moins Malefoy à force d'arguments qu'il n'y avait pas de supériorité des « sang-purs ». Elle lui avait d'abord nommé des sorciers dont le sang était soi-disant pur et qui cependant ne pouvaient rivaliser avec d'autres nés de parents moldus. Elle lui parla aussi des moldus, de tout ce qu'ils avaient inventé pour remplacer la magie, électricité, avions, internet, etc...

-Oui, mais ils sont nés sans aucun pouvoir ! Avait protesté Malefoy.

-Et alors, ça te rend plus intelligent d'être né avec ? Avait-elle répliqué. Tu n'as rien fait pour ça, tu ne l'as pas mérité ! Tu es né comme ça et eux sont nés autrement, c'est tout ! C'est comme si tu reprochais à un infirme d'être né difforme, c'est insensé !

-Mm, avait grommelé Drago.

Voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas convaincu, Hermione avait soudain eu une idée, et s'était même demandé comment elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt tant le rapprochement était évident.

-Malefoy, tu sais ce que certains moldus pensent ?

-Non, mais tu vas sûrement me le dire...

-Que les hommes blancs sont supérieurs aux autres.

-Quoi ?

-Que les asiatiques, les africains, les sud-américains, et j'en passe, ne sont que des « sous-hommes ».

Et elle lui avait raconté l'histoire de l'esclavage, la ségrégation, l'apartheid, les génocides... Et cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Malefoy avait commencé par hausser les épaules tant cela lui paraissait absurde, puis il s'était indigné d'une telle bêtise avant de se rendre soudain compte de la similitude qui existait entre ces « stupides moldus » comme il venait de les appeler et Voldemort lui-même.

C'est à cette même discussion que pensait Drago alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, leurs jambes étendues sur les tapis moelleux du couloir. Et il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Je crois que je ne veux plus être un mangemort. Déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione tressaillit.

-Tu « crois » ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Ne m'en demande pas plus pour le moment, lui dit Malefoy, le regard implorant.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, mais lui sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Tout semblait donc aller pour le mieux pour les deux jeunes sorciers, mais leur quiétude allait bientôt être troublée. En effet, un matin de la mi-novembre, alors que Drago et Hermione disputaient une partie d'échecs, un bruit étrange provenant de l'extérieur leur fit relever la tête vers la fenêtre. Sur le rebord de celle-ci, un hibou au plumage d'un noir de jais attendait patiemment qu'on lui prête de l'attention. Malefoy se leva et lui ouvrit, mais le volatile s'envola aussitôt, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un morceau de parchemin que le jeune homme s'empressa de déplier, soudain très pâle. Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée discrètement, lut derrière son épaule.

« Drago,

Lucius m'envoie m'assurer que tout se passe bien au Manoir et veut savoir s'il y a du

nouveau avec la sang-de-bourbe.

Je serai là dans un instant.

Bellatrix. »

Drago se tourna vers Hermione. Ses yeux reflétaient une panique qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraîna en courant hors du salon. Hermione tentait de le freiner, mais le jeune homme était trop fort pour elle et resserrait de plus en plus son étreinte.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla-t-elle.

-Je t'emmène aux cachots, répondit-il sans la regarder, l'entraînant toujours plus loin dans sa course.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me livrer à cette furie ? Malefoy ! Arrête-toi ! Arrête-toi tout de suite !

Ils étaient arrivés devant la lourde porte qui menait au sous-sol. Malefoy s'arrêta, haletant, et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Granger.

-Si ! Hurla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de son emprise. Tu ne vas pas me faire ça !!! Et elle se débattit de plus belle.

-Silencio, murmura le jeune homme, sa baguette pointée sur celle qui croyait être son amie.

Elle voulut protester mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Malefoy la souleva alors et la hissa sur son épaule. Hermione se démenait comme elle pouvait mais il la retenait d'une main de fer et elle dut bientôt abandonner, des larmes de rage coulant sur son visage. Lorsque Malefoy la déposa enfin, ce fut pour enfermer ses mains dans des bracelets de métal qui pendaient au mur. Il fit ensuite demi-tour, non sans avoir au préalable défait le sort qui empêchait la jeune fille de parler. Mais il ne put entendre les vociférations qu'elle lui adressait car il avait déjà refermé sur elle la porte du cachot et s'élançait à nouveau dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle l'avait aidé, elle l'avait soigné, elle lui avait fait confiance ! « Je crois que je ne veux plus être un mangemort. » En repensant à l'émotion si étrange qui avait envahi son coeur lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, les larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux sans qu'elle put les retenir. Soudain, elle tendit l'oreille. Des pas se dirigeaient vers la porte de son cachot. Un instant, elle osa espérer. Mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa peur et son désarroi quand Bellatrix Lestrange entra.

Debout devant l'embrasure de la porte, la tante de Drago dévisageait la pauvre Hermione, qui soutint cependant son regard. Sous les lourdes paupières de la mangemort, ses yeux lui disaient tout le mépris et toute la haine qu'elle lui inspirait. Quand Hermione, abandonnant leur joute silencieuse, baissa la tête, elle aperçut au bout du bras de Bellatrix, fermement tenue dans sa main crispée, une longue baguette magique qui tremblait sous la tension de sa propriétaire.

-Pourquoi porte-t-elle une robe de Narcissa ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

La voix de Drago se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur du cachot, hésitante.

-Elle...euh... elle n'avait plus rien à porter et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé...

Hermione vit les yeux de Bellatrix se plisser en entendant cette réponse qui semblait peu à son goût.

-Alors, comme ça, elle n'a rien dit, hein ? Susurra-t-elle en pénétrant dans le cachot.

Hermione tentait de ne pas trembler et releva le menton dans l'attitude la plus digne possible dans de telles circonstances. La sorcière s'approchait de plus en plus de la jeune fille, jusqu'à n'être séparée d'elle que par quelques centimètres. Elle reprit alors, dans un chuchotement inquiétant :

-Mais peut-être que mon cher neveu t'a un peu trop bien traitée pendant ces quelques mois... Peut-être que tu as cru être tirée d'affaire, hein ? Mais ça, c'était avant que je n'arrive, ma chère petite... Endoloris !

Hermione se cambra sous l'effet du sortilège. Prononcé avec tant de haine et de folie, il en était d'autant plus fort. Une douleur sourde naissait dans son dos et se propageait peu à peu dans chaque partie de son corps, lui arrachant des cris qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de contenir.

Bellatrix baissa alors sa baguette et Hermione put respirer.

-Mon maître est à la recherche de ton grand ami, sang-de-bourbe... Et je pense que tu sais où nous pourrions le trouver.

-Comment le saurais-je ? Protesta Hermione. Je suis enfermée ici depuis quatre mois !

Bellatrix leva un sourcil, surprise par la véhémence de cette jeune fille qui aurait dû être plus terrorisée à son goût.

-Je crois que Drago a décidément fait preuve de faiblesse avec toi, impertinente ! Caterexa ! Lança-t-elle.

Et les bras d'Hermione furent soudain comme assaillis par une centaine de lames invisibles, traçant dans sa chair des entailles douloureuses. Hermione hurla. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle n'aurait pas su dire d'où venait sa souffrance.

-Bellatrix !

Le maléfice cessa. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et aperçut à travers un voile de larmes la silhouette de Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? Demanda sa tante avec impatience.

-Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'elle parlera. J'ai déjà tout essayé et...

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était donc tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Et il croyait peut-être qu'ainsi elle allait lui pardonner de sa traîtrise ? Hermione fulminait intérieurement. Ce sale petit lâche était incapable de la sortir de là ! Il ne faisait absolument pas le poids contre Bellatrix, et il ne semblait même pas décidé à le faire. Elle lui lança un regard indigné mais celui-ci fixait sa tante et ne fit pas attention à elle.

Bellatrix se rapprocha de son neveu et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, Drago, mais ne me fais surtout pas croire que tu l'as assez torturée, si seulement tu l'as torturée. Regarde-la !

Et elle désigna Hermione de sa baguette. En effet, cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir passé quatre mois enfermée dans une prison nauséabonde. Certes, sa robe était à présent couverte du sang qui s'écoulait de ses bras, mais ses cheveux étaient soignés, son corps ne trahissait aucune faiblesse ni maigreur et son regard étincelait encore de colère.

-Elle a même l'air d'avoir passé du bon temps ici ! Cracha Bellatrix au visage du jeune homme, qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Alors maintenant sors ! Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle et on parlera de ça plus tard !

Il hésita un instant, sans oser regarder Hermione, puis tourna brusquement le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas.

L'heure qui suivit fut la pire qu'Hermione ait jamais vécu. Bellatrix lui infligeait maléfices sur maléfices, tous plus cruels les uns que les autres et plusieurs fois, Hermione s'évanouit, s'abandonnant aux tortures de son bourreau. Mais Bellatrix ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion : d'une gifle magistrale, elle sortait Hermione de son inconscience et continuait à cribler chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune fille de sorts douloureux. Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Petit à petit, le découragement la gagnait tandis qu'à ses pieds se formait une flaque de sang. La mangemort ne s'arrêterait jamais, elle-même souffrirait toujours, et rien ne pourrait arrêter ses souffrances que la mort.

-Alors ? Que fait Potter ? Où est-il ? Hurla Bellatrix pour ce qui aurait aussi bien pu être la centième fois.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et Bellatrix lui envoya un sort qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Pliée en deux, le souffle coupé, elle vomit. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et était secouée de spasmes. Ses jambes se dérobèrent alors sous elle, et elle se retrouva à genoux, les bras toujours attachés et relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eut à nouveau un haut-le-coeur. Bellatrix la regardait d'un air dégoûté et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un nouveau sort lorsque Malefoy apparut à nouveau, interrompant son geste.

-Quoi encore ? Lui demanda-t-elle agressivement.

-C'est un message de mon père, lui dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin cacheté du sceau des Malefoy.

Bellatrix le parcourut rapidement, puis le glissa dans sa robe.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Je dois partir. Mais je reviendrai, Drago. Sans te prévenir, cette fois. Et tu auras plutôt intérêt à ce que cette vermine ait été traitée comme elle le mérite.

Sur ces paroles menaçantes, elle quitta les lieux, talonnée par Drago. Hermione sombra alors dans l'inconscience. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une ombre était penchée sur elle et entreprenait de la libérer. La jeune fille avait à peine la force de parler mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à articuler avec le plus de haine qu'elle put mettre dans sa voix brisée :

-Dégage, Malefoy.

Mais Malefoy n'obéit nullement à cette injonction et la souleva de terre le plus doucement possible. Elle voulut protester, mais ses membres semblaient être en plomb. Elle se laissa donc aller malgré le dégoût et la rancune que lui inspiraient les bras qui l'entouraient.

Elle resta alitée de longues heures, les yeux fermés, sans force et sans volonté. Elle avalait ce qu'on lui disait d'avaler, laissait ces mains étrangères soigner ses blessures et panser ses plaies. Peu à peu elle retrouva ses facultés et lorsqu'enfin elle put soulever ses paupières tuméfiée, elle reconnut la personne à ses côtés.

Elle n'était pas dans un hôpital, elle n'était pas soignée par un inconnu. A son chevet se tenait Drago Malefoy, plus blanc qu'un spectre, le visage creusé par l'inquiétude et la fatigue. Au moment où il croisa son regard, il se pencha vers elle avec précipitation.

-Granger, tu vas bien ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Pourquoi me soignes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec colère.

-Granger, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, je... Je suis vraiment désolé, je te promets que...

-Tu me promets, Malefoy ? Répéta-t-elle sarcastiquement. Tu crois que je te fais confiance ?

-Granger...

-Je suppose que tu as choisi ton camp, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant avec amertume, puis se leva et quitta la pièce. Hermione soupira et sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle avait tant espéré, et voilà qu'autour d'elle tout s'effondrait. Elle ne savait pas que devant sa chambre, adossé à la porte, Malefoy se maudissait intérieurement, les mêmes larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Aiedal Choupette : **Eh oui justement, c'était trop mignon. D'où ce chapitre qui l'est un peu moins... Mais bon je sais que je vais retomber dans la niaiserie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

**Chikyreby94 : **Tu trouves que ça ne ressemble pas à la Belle et la Bête ? Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai pas fait un copier-coller de l'histoire, mais bon j'ai utilisé l'idée de départ : une jeune fille qui pour sauver son père (ici ses parents) se laisse emprisonner dans le château d'une personne qu'elle hait. Ok Malefoy n'est pas tout poilu, c'est vrai, mais c'est une image. Bref, j'espère que malgré la publicité mensongère, ça te plaît !!

**Virginie01 : **Coucou ! Je suis contente de pas perdre mes vieilles lectrices malgré tous mes retards...

**pinkly : **Merci beaucoup pinkly !!! Bon comme tu as pu le constater, ce chapitre-ci n'est pas particulièrement poétique mais merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir !!! (et à mon ego aussi)

**labulle : **Voilà, voilà, j'arrive !!! Ta review m'a fait trop plaisir ! Quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte mail pour tomber sur ce coup de pied aux fesses, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le moment de m'y remettre... Je l'aurais fait à un moment ou à un autre, mais bon sans toi, ça aurait été plutôt dans longtemps. Quelle grosse feignasse je fais, j'ai honte ! Mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit ! J'ai relu quelques fics, j'ai relu la mienne en entier (en me disant qu'il y avait un million de trucs sur lesquels j'aurais pu me fouler un peu plus) et j'ai attaqué. Je viens de finir le chapitre 17 mais je veux en écrire encore quelques uns avant de poster (je prends de l'avance pour pas vous poser de lapin...(ou plutôt pour ESSAYER de pas vous poser d'autre lapin...)). En tout cas merci encore pour tes compliments et SURTOUT pour tes encouragements !!!

Bisous !!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI

Une semaine était passée depuis la visite de Bellatrix et Hermione se remettait petit à petit. Chaque jour, un elfe de maison venait lui apporter potions, baumes et remontants pour la soigner. Quand elle eut assez de force pour se tenir assise sur son lit, elle pria les elfes de ne plus se déranger pour elle, mais ceux-ci affirmèrent que personne ne leur avait ordonné de s'occuper d'elle et qu'ils le faisaient de leur propre gré. Lorsqu'Hermione fut certaine que ce n'était pas sous l'injonction de Malefoy qu'ils la veillaient, elle consentit à les laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas se douter que Malefoy les avait menacé de liberté si jamais ils laissaient échapper que c'était lui qui les envoyait. Il voulait qu'elle soit soignée le mieux possible, mais il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas sa présence.

Enfermé dans ses appartements, il rédigeait chaque nuit une lettre destinée à la jeune fille, une lettre dans laquelle il s'excusait et il la suppliait. Et chaque matin, lorsqu'Hermione ouvrait les yeux, elle savait qu'à son chevet elle trouverait un morceau de parchemin enrubanné duquel s'échapperait un pétale de rose. Chaque matin, elle lisait d'une traite ce que Drago avait écrit puis jetait le parchemin. Cependant, sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi, elle conservait chaque pétale dans une petite boîte sur sa coiffeuse. De longs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi.

« _Granger,_

_Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je t'en prie, comprends-moi. J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de la colère, peur de la torture, peur de la mort. Tout te semble tellement évident, à toi. Le courage, l'amitié, le bien, le mal... Pour moi, c'est différent. Je veux te suivre, je veux abandonner Tu-Sais-Qui, mais cela demande énormément de volonté. Pour toi, combattre les mangemorts n'est qu'une continuité; pour moi, c'est la destruction de tous mes principes, de tout ce que j'ai vécu... Je dois aller à l'encontre de tout ça, et malgré l'envie que j'en ai, il me manquait le courage lorsque ma tante est venue. Je veux le faire à présent, tu m'as convaincu. Et je le ferai, avec ou sans ton aide. Mais sans ton aide, ce sera plus long. _

_J'ai trahi ta confiance, je me suis comporté avec toi de manière inqualifiable et mon tort est si grand que je ne sais comment le réparer. _

_Quelle que soit ta décision en ce qui me concerne, je me bats à tes côtés dès aujourd'hui. _

_Malefoy. »_

Hermione terminait cette lettre -la vingt-cinquième- légèrement troublée. Chacun des messages de Drago affaiblissait un peu plus sa volonté. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder. Elle n'avait pourtant rien à perdre, et surtout tout à gagner : sa liberté. Mais Drago n'était plus seulement l'objet de son salut à ses yeux, elle ne voulait plus le rallier à leur cause seulement pour se sauver elle-même, elle voulait réellement le sauver, lui. Et elle voulait être sûre qu'elle pourrait encore le croire. Voilà pourquoi, malgré l'envie qui la tiraillait de sortir de sa chambre où elle se cloîtrait depuis que Bellatrix était venue au Manoir et de pardonner Malefoy, elle gardait un silence glacial et plein de dignité bafouée.

« _Je me bats à tes côtés dès aujourd'hui_, relut Hermione. Eh bien prouve-le, Malefoy ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout haut.

Elle allait jeter le parchemin lorsque des cris perçants et des bruits de cavalcade arrêtèrent son geste. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de sa porte et y colla son oreille pour tenter de connaître la cause de ce remue-ménage. Elle eut bientôt une réponse lorsqu'un elfe hystérique pénétra brutalement dans sa chambre en transplanant. Il avait le visage couvert de larmes et se tordait les mains avec des grimaces de dégoût. Hermione se pencha aussitôt vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On t'a malmené ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-C'est...c'est le maître, dit-il en hochant la tête.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? T'a-t-il frappé ?

-Oh, miss ! Si seulement il m'avait frappé !

Et devant une Hermione choquée par un souhait aussi peu conventionnel, l'elfe se précipita contre le mur dans lequel il commença à donner de grands coups de tête. Retrouvant ses esprits, Hermione le saisit par les bras et l'éloigna du mur.

-Il veut nous donner notre liberté ! Hurla-t-il alors tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues creuses.

Hermione sursauta et lâcha la petite créature qui en profita pour trouver d'autres manières de se faire souffrir. Lentement, la jeune fille se releva et franchit les portes de sa chambre. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa quelques elfes à l'air effrayé, et soudain, au détour d'un escalier, elle vit débouler Malefoy, essoufflé et cramoisi, qui courrait après un Krashsek à l'air grincheux armé d'une cravate. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il s'arrêta net, décontenancé.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Hermione.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un sourire et il la serra dans ses bras.

-Merci, Granger, murmura-t-il, le visage perdu dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Lorsque chaque elfe eut reçu un vêtement, Malefoy les convoqua tous dans son salon. N'ayant plus rien à craindre puisque le pire leur était arrivé, ils se présentèrent tous à leur ancien maître.

-Vous êtes libres, dit-il. Je ne vous ai pas chassé, je vous ai seulement donné la possibilité de partir, si vous le désirez. Vous ne serez pas punis si vous choisissez de le faire, je vous le promets. Si vous restez, vous pouvez me demander un salaire, et vous ne serez pas punis pour ça non plus...

A la fin du petit discours de Malefoy, deux elfes quittèrent le salon en transplanant le plus vite possible, comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne change d'avis. Les autres se contentèrent de retourner aux cuisines en parlementant. Hermione avait tout observé depuis un coin de la pièce et lorsque Malefoy et elle furent seuls, elle se rapprocha de lui. La sentant à ses côtés, il n'osa pas bouger.

-Je suis fière de toi, lui dit-elle.

Il se tourna alors et reçut le plus grand sourire qu'elle lui ait jamais fait. Il sourit à son tour, mais avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Il nous faut un plan, dit-il.

Drago et Hermione voulaient prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix et piéger les mangemorts à leur retour. Malheureusement, ils ne savaient ni quand Lucius Malefoy et ses acolytes reviendraient, ni comment joindre l'Ordre. En effet, même si ils avaient eu une idée de l'endroit où se réunissaient les résistants à Voldemort, le Manoir était protégé par tant de sortilèges qu'il leur aurait été impossible de communiquer avec eux.

Aussi cherchèrent-ils par tous les moyens à briser les sortilèges, cherchant dans leur mémoire, dans les grimoires, s'entraînant inlassablement. Drago était plus déterminé que jamais et s'épuisait à l'effort. Il voulait qu'Hermione lui pardonne, et il savait que ce ne serait pas chose facile. C'est pourquoi il décida de lui faire un cadeau.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un certain après-midi, il demanda à Hermione de le suivre et l'emmena à travers les couloirs de l'aile ouest. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant deux immenses portes blanches dont les ornements dorés s'entrelaçaient dans une multitude d'ondulations, Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Granger, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Il entrouvrit doucement les portes, puis soudain les referma avant qu'Hermione ait pu voir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Il lui fit face.

-Mais d'abord, il faut fermer les yeux !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, méfiante. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle lui faisait confiance à nouveau, certes, mais il n'existait plus entre eux le même rapport que quelques semaines auparavant. Elle était devenue distante avec lui, malgré ses tentatives de rapprochement. En était-ce encore une ?

-C'est une surprise, insista Drago.

Hermione sourit devant l'air conspirateur du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Drago passa une main devant son visage pour vérifier qu'elle ne trichait pas, puis satisfait, ouvrit grand les portes. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et il y régnait un silence pesant. Drago prit les deux mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et, en avançant à reculons, lui fit franchir le seuil de la salle.

-Ça y est, je peux les ouvrir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, non, pas encore ! S'exclama Drago en s'arrêtant. Attends !

Puis il lâcha les mains de la jeune fille pour pouvoir tirer les lourds rideaux de velours vert qui masquaient les fenêtres. Hermione sentit à travers ses paupières closes la lumière envahir l'espace autour d'elle et demanda à nouveau :

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de les ouvrir, maintenant ?

-Oui, oui, vas-y !

Et Hermione en ouvrant les yeux découvrit un décor fabuleux. Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque la plus fascinante qui existait. Sur les murs de l'immense salle s'élevaient de gigantesques étagères en bois précieux, remplies de milliers et de milliers de grimoires, livres, parchemins. Elles étaient si hautes qu'on ne pouvait en atteindre l'extrémité qu'en grimpant plusieurs escaliers en colimaçon et diverses échelles. Des étages avaient été conçus à différents niveaux et on y trouvait quelques fauteuils confortables pour permettre au lecteur de se plonger dans sa passion sans aucune contrainte. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle tournait sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa jupe, et semblait subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Parcourant les rayons les plus bas en effleurant des doigts la tranche des livres, elle s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

-C'est extraordinaire ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres de ma vie !

-Tu es contente ? Demanda Drago, toujours inquiet.

-J'ai l'impression de rêver ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Alors ils sont à toi.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Son coeur battait trop vite et elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsque Malefoy répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle resta sans voix encore un petit moment, puis lui prit doucement la main.

-Merci infiniment, dit-elle.

Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne le remerciait pas que pour les livres.

-C'est, enfin c'était ma bibliothèque personnelle. A présent, tu peux y prendre tous les livres que tu veux. Et si tu ne peux pas tous les prendre, eh bien...

Hermione releva la tête vers lui, l'invitant à continuer du regard.

-...Quand tout sera fini, Granger, quand Tu-Sais-Qui sera... enfin quand la guerre sera terminée, tu pourras revenir ici à n'importe quel moment... Enfin, si tu le veux bien.

Hermione sourit.

-Je reviendrai, Malefoy.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**labulle : **Tu avais l'air hystérique dans ta review, ça m'a bien fait rire. Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse cet effet ! ^^ Ouais pour les majuscules, ce n'est pas du tout ma faute, c'est cet abruti d'OpenOffice qui fait ça systématiquement... Bon j'avoue je pourrais le modifier... En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu (même si peut-être que je sais pas je crois que ça casse un peu le rythme du précédent... faut voir. Mais bon ça peut pas toujours être déprimant non plus, non ?)

**virginie01 : **Bon ben comme tu vois la suite est arrivée tôt, j'espère que ça te plaira. Drago s'est bien fait pardonner, non ?

**Aleksandria020 : **Oh une nouvelle lectrice !! Comme quoi, c'est pas mal de poster un nouveau chapitre de temps en temps ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Luxiole : **Oulà c'est la question qui fait mal. Ben il fut une époque où je postais tous les samedis... Mais cette époque est révolue et désormais je poste de manière tout à fait irrégulière (à ma grande honte), tout en essayant de soigner (un peu) mon imponctualité chronique... J'espère que tu auras quand même le courage de me suivre ^^


	17. Chapter 17

_J'ai commencé cette fic il y a au moins 4 ans. Puis, par pure flemme je l'ai laissée tomber, alors que j'avais des chapitres d'avance et un scénario bouclé. Je l'ai relue et je suis consciente qu'elle est assez bancale au point de vue de l'histoire, mais je sais aussi que c'est chiant un fic abandonnée. Alors voilà le chapitre 17, j'en posterai un nouveau chaque semaine. J'ai sûrement perdu mes anciennes lectrices, mais j'espère en avoir de nouvelles ! Bonne lecture. _

Chapitre XVII

-Ça y est, j'ai trouvé !

Malefoy se tenait debout devant une des étagères de la bibliothèque, un genou légèrement surélevé pour l'aider à soutenir le lourd volume qu'il était en train de feuilleter. L'exclamation d'Hermione le fit se retourner.

Elle-même était assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil en velours poussiéreux, le nez tellement près des pages du grimoire qu'elle tenait qu'il se demandait comment elle pouvait lire sans loucher. Au moment où il la regarda, le visage de la jeune fille perdit son expression victorieuse et se ferma à nouveau sous la concentration tandis qu'elle parcourait les lignes du doigt en marmonnant.

Malefoy reposa son livre et s'approcha d'elle pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. « Comment lever le sort d'antisortis » Il poussa un soupir de découragement en voyant la liste des instructions qui suivaient, en caractères minuscules, sales et désordonnés.

-C'est compliqué, murmura Hermione, très compliqué… Ce sont des choses qu'on n'apprend pas à l'école.

Elle corna le coin de la page et ferma d'un coup sec La Magie Vous Protège, par Hilpa Ranno. « Mais je devrais y arriver ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant, fière de sa découverte.

Depuis deux semaines déjà, ils cherchaient un moyen d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour contacter quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Pour cela, il ne fallait pas seulement trouver le moyen de se relier au réseau dont le manoir avait été déconnecté après l'arrivée d'Hermione, mais aussi lever l'enchantement qui enveloppait la demeure et qui faisait en sorte que Lucius Malefoy soit immédiatement prévenu lorsqu'un sort de protection qu'il avait posé était brisé. Et Hermione avait enfin trouvé comment venir à bout de cet enchantement, quelques jours après que Malefoy ait découvert le moyen de surmonter la première difficulté dans Communiquer : Depuis Le Banal Hibou Aux Plus Surprenants Enchantements. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à mettre la théorie en pratique.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entraîner avant, on ?

-Oui j'aimerais bien, mais comment ?

-Je pourrais créer un sort miniature sur lequel tu testerais les formules…

Hermione acquiesça et Malefoy se leva prestement pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard en lui tendant sa baguette.

-Tiens je te la rends, j'aurais même dû le faire plus tôt.

Si Hermione avait encore eu des doutes sur la sincérité de Malefoy, ce geste les avait définitivement écartés. Les heures suivantes, ils s'entrainèrent donc à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione semble maîtriser le contre-sortilège.

-Par contre, cela ne durera pas longtemps. Je veux dire, ce ne sera pas définitif. Pour lever entièrement le sortilège de ton père, nous n'avons pas assez de puissance magique.

-Du moment que nous avons assez de temps pour contacter l'Ordre…

-Bien, alors allons-y.

Et ils s'approchèrent de la cheminée de la bibliothèque dont l'imposante carrure immaculé semblait être prisonnière des livres qui l'entouraient complètement. Un feu crépitait déjà doucement dans l'âtre et au craquement des bûches et des flammes vinrent s'ajouter les murmures d'Hermione qui, la baguette levée, faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée.

-C'est bon ! dit-elle enfin. La protection est levée !

Malefoy s'avança alors et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée pour entreprendre de marmonner à son tour diverses incantations avant de se pousser pour laisser de nouveau la place à Hermione qui prit une poignée de poudre dans un petit pot de porcelaine ouvragée et la lança dans le feu. Les flammes timides se transformèrent alors en de longues langues de feu aux couleurs émeraude et Hermione s'agenouilla pour passer sa tête à travers. « Le Terrier ! » cria-t-elle. Sa tête sembla alors tourner dans tous les sens et elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir la nausée. Lorsqu'enfin le tourbillon cessa, elle entrouvrit les paupières et put apercevoir l'intérieur de la cuisine des Weasley, le carrelage rouge et jaune, les pieds en bois de la table, les chaises bancales, et surtout les chaussures de Mrs Weasley qui poussa un cri strident en la voyant.

-Hermione ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu vas bien ? Les garçons vont bien ? S'exclama-t-elle à toute vitesse en s'agenouillant à son tour pour être à sa hauteur.

Hermione fut choquée de voir à quel point la mère de Ron avait vieilli en si peu de temps. De nombreux cheveux blancs clairsemaient la chevelure abondante qu'elle ramenait en chignon, des rides plissaient son front soucieux et ses yeux semblaient plus translucides, comme s'ils avaient perdu leur éclat.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en entendant sa question sur Harry et Ron. Ainsi, elle non plus ne savait rien. Elle avait pourtant espéré…

-Mrs Weasley, commença-t-elle, je ne suis pas avec les garçons, je… je ne les ai pas vu depuis le mariage, en fait.

Mrs Weasley eut l'air choqué et dut s'assoir pour de bon par terre, mais Hermione continua.

-Ecoutez, je suis, enfin, j'ai été faite prisonnière par Lucius Malefoy mais son fils, Drago, m'a délivrée, résuma-t-elle approximativement. Il est de notre côté maintenant. Et nous avons la possibilité de prendre de nombreux mangemorts ! Nous avons besoin de l'aide de l'Ordre !

-Mais ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement… ? Elle se leva soudain et appela : « Remus ! »

Remus Lupin apparut alors et se précipita vers Hermione lorsqu'il la vit.

-Hermione, Harry est avec toi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui je vais bien, mais Harry n'est pas avec moi.

Et elle lui répéta ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Molly. Remus resta silencieux.

-Si nous nous enfuyons tout de suite, Lucius Malefoy serait averti, soit par ses elfes, soit par un de ses sortilèges. Il reviendrait sûrement seul…

-Mais pour l'instant, tous les membres de l'Ordre sont en mission, à part Molly et moi, je ne sais pas si ce sera assez…

-Non, ce ne sera pas assez. Le Manoir Malefoy est le QG des mangemorts, professeur. Je propose que Malefoy et moi restions ici pour maintenir l'illusion. Lorsqu'ils reviendront, il vous préviendra et vous pourrez passer par le réseau de cheminette qu'il activera.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je jouerai mon rôle de prisonnière pour donner le change.

-Et…peut-on vraiment faire confiance à Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione hésita un instant, puis se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

-Oui, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle sentit qu'on la tapotait sur l'épaule.

-Professeur, je dois partir. Le contre-sortilège va prendre fin. Soyez prêts, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Oh euh… professeur ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Le visage de Lupin se rembrunit.

-Maugrey Fol-Œil est mort début septembre, dit-il laconiquement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car elle fut violemment attrapée par les épaules et tirée hors du feu. Etourdie, elle regarda Malefoy sans le voir.

-Désolé pour la méthode un peu brutale mais… ça ne va pas ?

Hermione éclata alors en sanglots et Malefoy n'eut pas d'autres alternatives que de la laisser pleurer sur son épaule en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-C'est… c'est Maugrey, hoqueta Hermione.

-Il est mort ?

Pour toute réponse, il obtint une nouvelle crise de larmes. Il caressa doucement le dos de la jeune fille d'une main, et de l'autre passa les doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Tu veux aller te reposer ? lui proposa-t-il.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Entraînons-nous plutôt ! Nous devons nous préparer au retour de ton père.

-Vigilance constante ? demanda Malefoy avec un sourire triste.

Elle lui rendit son sourire à travers ses larmes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Mais d'abord les réponses aux reviews : **

**Liyah ****: quand j'ai commencé cette fic, moi aussi j'en avais marre des histoires où Hermione et Drago tombaient amoureux au premier chapitre ! Pas très crédible et puis pas très marrant… Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! **

**Leil'or****: Coucou, j'ai vu que tu avais laissé une review déjà il y a un moment, contente que tu sois fidèle au poste ! **

**NY0Z3KA**** : Merci pour ta review ! Abandonner ma fic n'est plus au programme, vu qu'elle est presque entièrement rédigée (me manque que 2 chapitres). Donc je devrais poster régulièrement ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. **

**RedBlackHeart**** : Bon effectivement j'ai beaucoup pompé la Belle et la Bête, dommage que ça tue un peu le suspense ! Ah en fait tu as laissé une 2****ème**** revue, tu as un peu changé d'avis ? Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines en tout cas. **

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture : **

Chapitre XVIII 

-Je n'en peux plus !

La jeune fille s'effondra sur les coussins qui couvraient le sol. Malefoy baissa sa baguette.

-Dis plutôt que tu en as assez d'être battue !

-Battue ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à me désarmer une fois ou deux…

Malefoy éclata de rire en voyant les efforts que faisait Hermione pour avoir l'air de penser ce qu'elle disait. Elle rit à son tour.

-Tu veux te reposer un peu ou on va faire un tour ? demanda-t-il. Il s'est arrêté de neiger.

Hermione ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant de trouver le courage de se lever.

-Je vais me changer et je reviens ! lança-t-elle en passant la porte.

Un instant plus tard elle était de retour. Elle portait à présent par-dessus sa robe de sorcière une lourde cape rouge dont le col en fourrure lui chatouillait les joues et enfilait ses gants.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le couloir qui menait au jardin et débouchèrent sur le paysage le plus magnifique qui lui avait été donné de voir. Quel que fut l'endroit vers lequel elle tournait son regard, elle ne voyait que ce blanc éblouissant de calme et de pureté. Sur les douces courbes formées par la neige tombée régnait un silence absolu que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient troubler. Ils avancèrent à pas de loup en enfonçant leurs bottes jusqu'aux chevilles dans l'épaisse poudreuse. Hermione sentit le froid lui picoter les joues et se sentit ragaillardie. Prenant un peu d'assurance, elle accéléra le pas et se mit bientôt à courir à travers le parc, un sourire immense et gelé étendu sur le visage.

Elle entendit vaguement Malefoy grommeler quelque chose du genre : « Tu fais quoi, là ? » et courut de plus belle.

-Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? grognait le jeune homme en s'empêtrant dans la neige.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, la gorge douloureuse à cause du froid, et inspecta longuement le périmètre. Personne. Pas un bruit.

-Granger ? fit-il timidement.

Soudain, en même temps qu'il recevait un projectile sur le sommet du crâne, il sentit quelque chose de glacé glisser le long de sa nuque et dans le col de sa cape. Il sursauta, cria, puis se retourna pour contempler une Hermione riant aux éclats, adossée au tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était caché.

-Granger, tu vas me payer ça, grimaça-t-il.

Mais Hermione avait déjà pris la fuite, non sans avoir ramassé de quoi former une nouvelle boule de neige. Ils engagèrent alors une bataille sans merci où tous les coups étaient permis. Deux heures passèrent ainsi et c'est à la fois à bout de souffle, rieurs, transpirants et épuisés qu'ils regagnèrent le manoir.

Là ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée du grand salon et laissèrent leur cape et leurs bottes sécher pendant qu'ils réchauffaient leurs doigts gelés à la tiédeur des flammes. Un long silence s'établit entre eux et l'esprit d'Hermione, bercé par le crépitement des bûches dans l'âtre, vagabonda doucement à travers ses souvenirs. Comme toujours, elle finit par penser à Ron et Harry et son cœur se serra. Elle poussa un petit soupir.

-Ca me rappelle les hivers à Poudlard, dit-elle en se tournant vers Malefoy. J'adorais ça.

-Les batailles de neige, les décorations…reprit-il.

-Le dîner de Noël avec les professeurs…

Il la regarda bizarrement.

-Non, ça, il n'y a que toi pour apprécier.

Elle pouffa.

-Et le bal de Noël, tu te souviens ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh oui ! fit-elle, et à nouveau elle sentit un poids dans la poitrine en repensant à ses amis.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir apprécié, dit Malefoy en voyant le visage de sa compagne se rembrunir.

-Oh si, j'avais passé une très bonne soirée, c'est juste… la fin qui… enfin, ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien terminé.

-Moi je me souviens que personne ne t'avait reconnue au premier abord. Tu étais tellement…

Il s'arrêta soudain et elle sourit.

-C'est ce que tu as pensé en me voyant ou tu dis ça avec le recul ? le taquina-t-elle.

-Non, non ! protesta-t-il. J'avais beau te détester à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te trouver…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau.

-Enfin ça ne veut pas dire que d'habitude tu es moche, mais… enfin… tu…

-Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Et si on en faisait un ? proposa-t-il soudain.

-Un quoi ?

-Un bal de Noël ! Ici !

Hermione le regarda comme si elle doutait de sa santé mentale.

-Malefoy, est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment ?

-Ben tu veux le faire quand ? A Pâques ?

-Non, je veux dire, là, ici, à deux, en pleine guerre, en danger constant que ta tarée de tante débarque…

-Ca nous changerait les idées, justement !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, perplexe, mais ne put résister longtemps à la gaité qui émanait du jeune homme.

-D'accord, si tu veux, finit-elle par lâcher en s'allongeant sur le tapis.

C'est vrai, ça lui ferait du bien de se changer les idées.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci aux lectrices et aux revieweuses ! **

**Leil'or, nous n'y sommes pas encore ! (elle va chercher son père d'abord, dans La Belle et La Bête (de Disney, je précise))**

**RedBlackHeart, tu vois je n'ai pas TOUT copié )**

**NY0Z3KA, désolée c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont très courts… Encore un chapitre un peu gai, enfin au début du moins. **

**Isaide Louka, merci pour cette longue review ! Je trouvais effectivement très important de ne pas déformer le caractère des personnages de Rowling. Bon, évidemment je l'ai fait, sinon l'histoire serait tout bonnement impossible, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans les extrêmes… J'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'à la fin et bon courage pour tes fics en « perdition » ! **

CHAPITRE XIX

Il était presque l'heure et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil satisfait dans le miroir, qui pour une fois ne lui fit pas de commentaire désobligeant. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux mais ne les avait pas attachés, et les lourdes boucles châtain tombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. L arobe qu'elle portait était sublime : cousue d'une infinité de pétales de tissus, la jupe semblait aussi aérienne qu'une fleur. Le bustier était plus sobre avec son sage décolleté, et les manches descendaient jusqu'aux coudes où elles se transformaient en une délicate cascade de voiles. Une discrète parure complétait la tenue de la jeune fille. Oui, vraiment elle était satisfaite. Elle sourit une dernière fois à son reflet et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci l'attendait dans un robe de velours bleu nuit en bas du grand escalier qui menait à la salle à manger. Des fils d'or entrelacés dessinaient de fins motifs aux poignets de ses manches évasées et sur la ceinture nouée à sa taille. Elle soutint son regard en descendant les marches avec une dignité que démentait son sourire radieux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il s'inclina en lui tendant le bras pour qu'elle puisse y poser sa main et le suivre. Les elfes avaient décoré la salle avec tout le mauvais goût possible, mais cette débauche de couleurs criardes et pailletées enlevaient enfin à la pièce son ambiance grincheuse habituelle. Le repas, servi dans de la porcelaine bordée d'or, fut exquis. Des chants de Noël, provenant vraisemblablement de la pièce contiguë, accompagnaient la discussion amicale des deux jeunes gens.

Lorsque la dernière bouchée de bûche glacée fut avalée, Hermione se leva et entraîna Malefoy vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir la musique. La salle était immense et complètement vide, à part un piano à queue qui arrêta soudain de jouer Jingle Bells pour entamer une valse. Malefoy posa alors une main sur la hanche d'Hermione et de l'autre entrelaça les doigts de sa cavalière. Hermione se rapprocha et ils commencèrent à danser, glissant sur le sol qui reflétait la lumière des dizaines de lustres de la salle de bal. Ils dansèrent ainsi plus d'une heure, et pour une fois, ils ne pensèrent à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent, oubliant leurs amis, la guerre et la mort qui les guettait.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Malefoy conduisit Hermione sur le balcon et dans l'air glacé de la nuit, ils observèrent silencieusement le ciel étoilé. Les pensées d'Hermione revinrent alors à Harry et Ron. Où pouvaient-ils être et que faisaient-ils ? Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux, elle regarda machinalement les chaînes qui ne la quittaient pas et qu'elle avait enroulées ce soir à son poignet. Son cœur manqua un battement : les deux billes étaient devenue rouges. Une douleur l'étreignit à la poitrine et sentant ses jambes trembler, elle dût s'assoir sur la rambarde du balcon.

-Granger ! Eh Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Malefoy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Harry et Ron… ils sont en danger, balbutia Hermione. Elle se sentait atrocement mal.

Malefoy resta interdit. A ses côtés, Hermione se mit à trembler et à parler de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus aigu.

-J'aurais dû être avec eux ! Je ne sais même pas où ils sont ! J'aurais dû être avec eux pour les aider ! Je voudrais tellement être avec eux ! Si jamais ils meurent, je…

Malefoy la coupa en l'attirant à lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui dit doucement :

-Si tu veux les retrouver, je peux t'aider. J'ai quelque chose qui te permettra de les rejoindre.

Hermione leva vers lui des yeux humides et interrogateurs.

-Viens, lui intima Malefoy.

Il se détacha d'elle mais conserva sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Docile, Hermione remarqua à peine qu'il l'emmenait dans l'aile ouest. Il la laissa devant les grandes portes qui limitaient l'accès au « sanctuaire » et disparut à l'intérieur. L'angoisse d'Hermione se calmait petit à petit car elle faisait confiance à Malefoy, mais son ventre restait douloureusement noué. Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrit sa main sous le nez d'Hermione pour y découvrir une bague assez large, surmontée semblait-il d'un énorme rubis.

-C'est un objet extrêmement puissant, expliqua-t-il. Si tu penses à Potter et Weasley au moment où tu la portes, elle te mènera à eux.

Hermione tendit la main vers la bague mais se ravisa brusquement. Malefoy semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Il soupira.

-Granger, ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Je ne te l'aurais pas donnée sinon.

Hermione hésita encore.

-Allez, prends-la et dépêche-toi de te préparer.

-Mais Malefoy, si les mangemorts reviennent pendant mon absence…

-Tu perds du temps, là, dépêche-toi.

-Tu devrais partir avec moi, c'est trop risqué de rester seul ici !

-Laisse-moi décider de ce que je veux faire ou pas.

-Malefoy, je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ta vie…

-NON GRANGER ! explosa Malefoy. Je veux prouver à l'Ordre que je suis de leur côté. Tu crois qu'ils me feront confiance si je débarque là-bas sans toi, sur ta simple recommandation ? Prends cette satanée bague et tire-toi.

Hermione attrapa la bague et courut se changer. Vêtue d'un vieux jean de Malefoy et d'un t-shirt trop grand, elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, sa baguette dans une main et la bague dans l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée du salon. Avant de commencer les incantations qui leur avaient permis de parler à Remus quelques temps plus tôt, Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy.

-Malefoy, je ne t'abandonne pas, tu le sais. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible, je te l'assure.

Malefoy sourit.

-Je sais, Hermione.

Hermione sentit le poids de son cœur inquiet s'envoler un instant lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer son prénom. Troublée, elle ne bougea même pas quand il se pencha vers elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux au moment où ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser d'une tendresse enivrante. Doucement, il goûtait sa bouche du bout des lèvres, et elle se laissait faire, subjuguée par des émotions incontrôlables. Elle n'avait pas la force de rompre cet instant, et ce fut lui qui reprit ses esprits le premier. Il retira sa main qui avait glissé sur la nuque de la jeune fille et se redressa.

-Allons-y, murmura-t-il.

Le charme était rompu.


End file.
